The Sands of Time
by DuchessMoonMoon13
Summary: Hermione has tried to move on from the heartache of war to research into time travel, when an accident involving too much sand in a time turner throws her back to the era of the Marauders; where her meddling could cost a child her mother, or save another from being an orphan. Will she figure out how to fix her mistakes and make it home? Disclaimer: I'm not JKR, I own nothing.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Everyone! Duchess MoonMoon here, spinning another bizarre tale for you from the AU in my head. This IS indeed a time turner fic, and there will be much Marauder-y goodness in chapter's ahead; so kindly try to stick with me as I set you up for the plot. (Should take two-three chapters, tops). Important information: OC alert! Sophronia Hope Lupin, so named after her grandmother and a book her absentee mother enjoyed as a child. Remus was left with her at nineteen, alone, and he raised her by himself. Godparents are Lily and James (duh), and she is normal (no partial wolf other than her dad's slightly inhumanly green eyes). She is 21 at the start of the story, and a year older than the golden trio. She's important, not random, you'll see. Anyways, this is partially from a prompt given to me by the very kind Lupinesence, and I hope that it's not too far off the mark and you can enjoy it.  
>Happy Reading! Be sure to drop a reveiw and let me know if this is totally stupid or totally awesome (but be kind about it!)<br>~DMM**

* * *

><p>Hermione huffed as she flopped down into the plush comfort of the worn pink soft in the sitting room of the Burrow. Molly and Arthur were hosting a party of sorts, celebrating the third anniversary of the end of Voldemort, but she wasn't feeling festive. It had taken her the better part of these three years to leave the media spotlight, get a normal routine and quiet life started. She didn't want to celebrate the end of the war, because it meant remembering the war. Since the end of the war, Hermione had taken a job at the Ministry of Magic doing research on time travel, and had even published a book on the subject. Time travel was something that had fascinated her since before she knew magic was real, and she was more than happy to devote her time and efforts to discovering what secrets may be found in the sands that control a time turner. She'd learned that they key to making time work for you was to add or subtract sand, using bigger and smaller devices such as time turners and sand spinners to move the sands of time in such a way that it travels the user through moments, hours, days, weeks, months, and possibly even years if given enough sand and force. Hermione had set the current record, going back by fifteen months and coming forward again in a matter of three hours rather than waiting for time to run current.<p>

She'd traveled the world, looking at the many ways other cultures used different devices to manipulate time energy around them, with the most promising research being found in the Middle East. They had devices that were a mix of ancient sand dial and modern clock, working with gears and springs to push the sand through a system of tubes and move the user through days at a time if desired. She spent over a year away, running from the problems back home in England. She'd watched her heart break time and time again, and she was happier to keep running than to try and face the issues head on. She loved Harry, but when she looked at him, the image of his lifeless body hanging limply in Hagrid's arms would flash into her mind's eye. She couldn't bare to look at Ron at all now, not since he'd told her he was afraid the only reason they'd shared the kiss was the threat of death taking them before he knew for sure how he felt. She had been offered many jobs that would keep her in the country, most prominently a position running the Hogwarts Library, but she knew she couldn't have taken that job, not after each horror that she saw round every corner there.

It had gone from being the home she'd always dreamed of having to a place where each stone had a reason to haunt her. Of course, there was the fact he'd be there too. And that was just another heartbreak to run from. She'd watched him, during the aftermath of the final battle, when all the bodies of those lost had been gathered. She saw him fall apart and sob openly over his lifeless wife, until his daughter came and led him away. She watched him piece himself together over the next year and a half, as Harry and Sophronia helped him with baby Teddy, while he got back to his feet. Minerva had given him his job back straight away, as soon as he'd had time to grieve properly and find his way. So there were too many reasons to run from that old castle.

He is exactly why she's sitting on the couch hiding. She has no reason to believe, not a shred of evidence he'd care for her any sort of way outside of friendship. That was probably one of the hardest things she'd had to admit, her biggest reason to run. Hermione cursed her heart, she knew full well there was very little chance that Remus would have any interest in a woman a full year younger than his oldest child. It had started as a simple childhhod crush on her handsome teacher, and she'd thought by now it would've gone from her mind, not grown stronger. She shuttered to think what Sophronia would think, how she'd react to such an outburst of emotion from Hermione toward her widowed father. It was a far too complicated situation, but she'd sat up long nights with him, attempting to comfort Teddy and Remus both at the loss of Nymphadora. Her heart grew fonder and fonder of him, she felt a need to make him whole again. He'd seemed to take a familiar comfort in her presence, and often fell asleep when she'd sing a lullaby to Teddy.

But Remus was twice near twice her age and his daughter was not only older, but also her friend. The entire situation was wrong, and she hated herself for it. She and Sophie had been friends since her sorting, as Hermione had taken the empty seat next to the second year girl. They grew close as Hermione sought her help researching the basilisk during her second year Hogwarts, and even closer after Sophie had threatened to gut Hermione like a fish if she told a soul about her father's condition during Hermione's third year. She was still unsure how Sophie had known that she knew, but it was an encounter that sealed their friendship forever. When Severus Snape had covered the Defense classes and set the werewolf essay, Hermione gotten a note from him giving special permission for a pass to the restricted section of the library as to find better information on the subject. It was on her third trip to the library for such books that Sophie stepped from behind a shelf and cornered Hermione. "I know you know..." she'd told the younger girl. "And I know you know better than to believe what society wants you to about him. He deserves this chance, and I will disembowel you personally if you spread this information. Are we clear?" Hermione was scared at that point, so she nodded. She never expected Sophie's next move to be a hug. From that day forward, the two girls shared a strong unspoken bond that had traveled through the years with them, and Hermione didn't want to risk hurting her friendship.

So here she sat, on the third year anniversary of the end of a war, and she was too depressed to care. She watched Sophie dance about the room, swinging her brother up into the air as he shouted 'higher Soapie, higher!'. Watching them play Hermione wondered how many people mistook Teddy for her son. Hermione couldn't help the smile that hearing 'Soapie' brought to her face. Teddy was still a turquoise haired wonder, but his natural face had taken to shape like his older sister and their father. Sophronia looked very much like their father, with the same glowing green eyes and blond brown locks, though Sophie's hair had a curl to it that rivaled Hermione's own, yet always a bit calmer. She'd always assumed that the curls (and her nose and cheekbones for that matter) had come from the girl's mother, but neither of them knew, as Sophie had once confided to her during Hermione's fifth year she didn't even know her mother's name, for she'd left Remus before she was a newborn and he'd received an owl to pick her up at St. Mungo's lest she be given up for adoption. Hermione's heart had broken once again for the man, to whom life had seemed far to cruel toward. She watched as he took his son from his daughter's now very sore arms and threw him over a shoulder. Charlie Weasley walked in close behind Remus and wrapped his arms lovingly around Sophie's waist, kissing her cheek. The four of them made a sweet family, despite their unusual situation and the age gap between siblings. She was torn way from her thoughts when she heard Molly call out "Dinner is ready, dears!" from the kitchen. She jumped, stood slowly and walked to join the others, not feeling very hungry at all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Aha! I figured someone would scream "Hermione is her mom!" fairly soon, but ask yourself... Would Hermione give birth without the father and leave the child alone in a hospital, possibly to be given away? Do you think she would? Really? Maybe we should hang around and see what happens, hmm? Thank you, dear guest, for your review!  
>Only a tiny bit more back story until the tumble through the time! I hope this is interesting! Let me know? Please?<br>Happy Reading!  
>~DMM13<strong>

* * *

><p>Hermione didn't speak much during the meal, keeping herself quiet while she watched everyone around her enjoying the festivities. She was happier seeing the familiar faces around her rejoicing, but she kept herself in a daze, not wanting to become too attached. She knew when all this was over she'd just leave again, there was no reason not to. The Ministry had told her it was all but hopeless to find her parents, and all her friends were getting on with their lives. There were many conversations happening all around her and it was easy to smile and nod along without being involved. Harry was holding hands with Ginny, and would occasionally lean over and kiss her cheek as she spoke. Ron and George were telling tales from happenings in the shop, which Ron had taken to helping with in Fred's memory. Bill sat quietly beside Fleur, his hand on her slightly protruding stomach while she and Molly talked about the near arrival of their second child. Remus and Arthur were talking something about the way the Ministry was re-forming, but both smiling so things must be well. Several other Oder members were present, as well as Luna and Neville, who were also seeming to be rather close these days. Hermione wondered if she should write home more often. It wasn't until Charlie stood and started gently tapping his spoon on his water glass that she even bother to pay full attention to what was actually being said. He stood, cleared his throat and Hermione noticed Molly holding her breath, and Sophronia stiffen in her place next to him.<p>

Charlie cleared his throat and began to speak, albeit nervously. "I'm sure you all noticed that I'm being strangely quiet, and I think its time I let you all know why. I am no longer going to be working in Romania, and I will be moving home within the next four months." Molly gasped, but looked overjoyed with this news, and the rest of his family seemed rather surprised as well. Charlie loved that job quite a bit. Sophie looked just as shocked as the rest of the group, save Remus, who was watching his daughter's reactions carefully. "I'm tired of popping back and forth, so I've taken a job here. I also bought a house, so nobody has to worry about me crashing in on them..." his brothers chuckled a bit, as Charlie had bunked on several different couches during the war. "I also had a very important conversation earlier this morning with dear Mr. Lupin, and I think that Sophie should know what it was about." At this point, the girl had obviously guessed what was happening and was smiling wildly, yet a tear was running down her cheek. She moved a hand to cover her mouth as Charlie pushed his chair back further with the backs of his legs, took Sophie's hand into one of his and knelt on one knee before her, the other hand holding open a small box containing a ring so large and shiny that Hermione could make it out clearly across the table.

"Sophronia Hope, I was rather hoping you'll say yes to a question my mother never thought I'd ask anyone, and do me the incredible honor of spending the rest of your life trying to make me look good? Marry me?" Sophie said nothing, crying fairly hard at this point, but she nodded and pulled him to her in a hug that was obviously choking him. He was laughing and she was smiling, tears streaming freely down her face. "I love you so much, Charlie." she said, and he laughed again. "I'm fairly fond of you as well, Soph." Everyone was a bit stunned, and nobody, once again save Remus had moved, like they didn't believe what had just happened. Remus had sat back into his chair, obviously pleased, with his arms crossed across his chest and a smile across his face. Hermione decided the silence was deafening. She began to clap and after three or four times of her hands smacking together, people joined in.

Eventually Molly stood and pulled Sophie to her chest, sobbing even harder than Sophronia had been before. Sophie didn't return the hug at first, but then she was never one to handle older women well. Hermione often wondered if that was why she and Tonks had gotten off so well, because she wasn't trying to be a mother, just a friend. The family swarmed about the couple for a few minutes, and Hermione saw Remus hold to Charlie's face and place a purposefully humorous kiss on the boys cheek. Charlie made face, but smiled and hugged his future father in law. Everyone looked so happy, and it set the depression deeper in Hermione's gut. She should be here more, she didn't even realize this might happen because she'd been away so long, yet she didn't join them. She took the opportunity that the happy news had caused to slip away and out the floo before anyone could notice.

* * *

><p>Back in her hotel in London, Hermione lay on the bed staring at the ceiling. She had the room for a week yet, and had been invited to dinner with Harry and Ginny, the Weasley's and a 'girls day' with Ginny, Luna and Sophie, but she doubted she'd attend any of them. She was going to use the time in England to secure the estate which had been put in her name upon their fleeing of the country, and to make a presentation to the Department of Magical Artifacts about the latest development in her time turner research. She had planned to travel back two years time and retrieve a copy of the Daily Prophet as well as a muggle publication of some sort, so that they'd know the date to which she'd traveled before coming back. It was simple enough, really.<p>

She didn't mean to run out on her friends, after all they were all she had left. Yet it was as if she didn't feel at home with them anymore. It was silly of her to think this way, but she couldn't help it. She didn't want to become any more involved than she had to. She'd already lost so much, and she was scared to try and love, because the losses there would be great as well. She sighed, reached over and pulled a pillow to cover her face. She lay still for some time, almost nodding off when she heard a knock on her door.

Raising slowly, wand at the ready, she walked to the door. Through the spy hole she could see Luna and Ginny waiting for her to answer. Poking her wand back into her pocket she opened the door. "Come in?" she gestured, noting neither girl looked happy with her. "Why'd you leave? Sophie wanted you to stay, had something she'd wanted to talk to you about. Albeit she got a bit distracted by Charlie... But she was kind of upset you'd just leave. Mum and Harry are too. What's happened?" Hermione sighed and sat down in the soul chair at the desk in her room, while Ginny and Luna took their own seats at the foot of the bed. "I just felt... lost. I wanted to be happy as you lot were, but I can't and I don't think I ever will here." she looked down and waited for her friends to speak. Ginny said nothing, but Luna spoke in an in-familiarly serious voice.

"Hermione, have you spoken with a healer about your depression? Your aura is nearly black, your eyes are murky... Its very troubling to see you in this shape." Hermione shook her head. "No, I don't think a potion can bring my parents back or help someone love me... so I doubt a healer could help." She closed her eyes, realizing she shouldn't have mentioned the love bit. There was a time not so long ago, that Hermione would have shamelessly told these two girls every trouble she had, and knew they would not judge her. Now, after she'd been gone for so long, she couldn't bring herself to tell them she was in love with their friend's father. Luckily Ginny was confused about the meaning. "Ron does love you, you know. He just doesn't... romantically." Relief flooded over her, and she didn't correct Ginny's mistake. She merely shrugged and sank further into the chair, thankful to not have to explain herself.

Luna piped up once again. "Sophronia was very upset you'd gone. She and Charlie can't really escape the rest of the their family at the moment but..." and yet, as Luna spoke, there was another knock at the door. This time, much more forcefully. It was followed by yelling. "Oi! Open up!" Then more forceful knocking. Sophie's voice. Ginny rose automatically and opened the door, and Sophie pushed past the younger witch and stood in front of Hermione, arms crossed in front of her chest. She was tapping her foot. "And WHY may I ask, did you think it was okay to run off like that? Hmm?" Hermione shook her head, like she was denying something. "I didn't mean to run out on your moment, really I..." Sophie raised her hand to stop Hermione's talking, the exact same way her father would to stop students from talking in class. "It's not about that, Hermione. Its about you sneaking out on the people that love you. Want to tell me about it?" Hermione shook her head again.

Sophie squatted down in front of her friend. Her eyes glowed an emerald sort of green, full of concern. "You don't trust me anymore?" Once again, Hermione shook her head. "Have you lost the ability to speak?" Sophie's voice was bitter now. Hermione looked at her feet. "No." Sophie sighed and sat herself down on the floor. "I'm not leaving until you tell me what your deal is. And you know I'm not kidding." Ginny stood up silently, pulling Luna by the arm. She knew her future sister-in-law well enough to know that they'd done all the good they could do it in the situation. "We'll catch you both later, yeah?" she said, pulling Luna over to the door.

Once the door was shut, Hermione looked up. Sophie's jaw was set, her eyes unblinking. Her plan, it seemed, was to break Hermione by staring until she was too uncomfortable not to speak. "I've got all night." she spat. Hermione tried to laugh. "You've just gotten engaged. I'd say Charlie wants you home." The corners of Sophie's mouth twitched like she wanted to grin, but she fought it back. "I sort of just promised him the rest of my life, he'll make it just now." Hermione decided if she was going to be forced to talk, she'd at least _try_ to make it on her own terms. "May I see your ring?" she asked. Sophie didn't seem so amused. "Tell me whats wrong." her voice was cold, like she'd been personally hurt by Hermione's silence. But then, she supposed, Hermione was supposed to be one of her best friends. It was only natural that she was in some way or another rather offended by not being clued in. "I can't." she said, shaking her head once again.

Sophie sat back, leaning against the bed, not moving from her place on the floor. "Why?" Her voice had softened now. Hermione started to cry. Sophie rose to her knees and sort of scuttled over to her friend. "Nightmares? The war? Your parents? Ron? Work? Give me something here." "All of it." Sophie sighed and leaned back. "You think that's the sort of thing I wouldn't be able to understand enough to talk to you about. I killed the woman who killed my brother's mother for heaven's sakes. Had I hit her sooner, Teddy and Dad would still have her. I have nightmares about it most nights, I punched poor Charlie in the face a couple weeks ago I was flailing so hard. Bloodied his nose. Poor bloke." She laughed, but Hermione didn't join her. "There's more to it than that. I feel so alone. You lot are all connected somehow. Think of it. You're marrying Charlie, Ron's older brother, who is best friend's with Harry, your brother's Godfather. Your families are hopelessly tangled, in the best way possible. I know they care, but I'm just... Depressed? I don't know. It's stupid, I'm sure."

"Hermione, listen. You've been away from home a long, long time. You feel out of touch because you are. That doesn't make you stupid. Depression is hard to fight alone. Come home, stay around. I know it won't fix over night, but you could stay with us; Teddy, Dad and I for a bit. Just until you find somewhere or whatever. I will help you through it, I owe you that much." Hermione said nothing, but she had started to cry. "Don't tell me you can't do it, the field research is optional." She sat back and waited for a reaction. Hermione considered this. She didn't want to live in a house with Remus, and she knew Sophie hadn't even asked her father if it would bother him, not that he'd ever say if it did. Living at Number 12 had been hard enough for one summer at age fifteen. Now would be horrid. But she knew her friend was right. She couldn't run away forever. She had very little options otherwise.

"Alright. I'll come home."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Hello! Anyone out there? Just kidding! Thank you to my lovely followers and favorite-rs who have decided to take time to read my story! I hope you're enjoying it! Let me know? Please?  
>Happy Reading!<br>~DMM13  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Hermione awoke to a bright light shining into her eyes, her ears ringing loudly. She could a fuzzy shape that appeared to be human. She blinked a few times trying to clear a vision as her hearing cleared also. "Are you alright?" the voice was saying over and over. Hermione couldn't seem to find her voice. She rubbed her eyes and looked around the room once more. She was in St. Mungo's, that much was obvious. But why? The healer before her, a tall woman with dark skin and bright brown eyes was waving her wand doing diagnostic charms. "Miss, can you tell me your name?" She was so confused. "What happened?" she stammered. The healer ignored her question and continued asking her own. "I need to access the damage to your brain, if any. Please answer my questions. You've had quite the fall." She felt very dizzy and a bit nauseous. She nodded her understanding and tried to relax. Was she alone? Had any of her friends come to her? Did they even know she'd been hurt?<p>

"Can you tell me your full name?" The healer asked calmly.  
>"Hermione Jean Granger."<br>"Date of birth?"  
>"September nineteenth, nineteen seventy-nine."<br>"I see." The healer wrote something on her board she'd been holding. "Just a few more questions. Can you tell me the year?"  
>"Two thousand and one"<br>"Ah huh, and can you tell me where we are?"  
>"St. Mungo's?"<br>"Last question. Where do you remember being last?"

Where did she remember being last? She woken up that morning and prepared for her presentation to the higher ups in her office at the Ministry, planning on telling them that she was planning on staying rather than studying abroad any longer. She'd packed all her documents and tools away carefully. She had even taken measure of the sand twice before sealing her time turner so that she would be able to travel without a shadow of a doubt where or rather _when_ she'd end up once the turner stopped spinning. It was all in all a perfectly average morning.

The last place she remembered clearly was the Ministry Mainhall. _Hermione was running late, shuffling through the crowd toward the room her meeting was scheduled to take place in._ _It was early yet and most of the employees where just arriving for the day. She had to turn her body sideways several times to fight through the people. She was moving quickly, almost at a jog as much as her heals and bags would allow as the bags kept getting caught up on other witches and wizards. She was already wearing her time turner. The plan had been to tell them to look over the research documents while she traveled, she'd even planned on telling them to plan on having lunch, as the return trip was often several hours in their own normally passing timelines. Another wizard knocked into her and sent her bags flying, and the time turner jostled quite a bit and was slung over her shoulder. Hermione was slammed into the floor, hitting her head hard on the cold stone. Then she blacked out, but she could remember getting cold, like the wind was rushing by._

"I was at the Ministry, on my way to an important meeting with the heads of the Department of Magical Artifacts. I'm going to assume I never made it. A wizard hit me in the morning commute and I was slammed to the ground. That's all I remember." She rubbed her hand on the spot on top of her forehead where she'd taken the blow. "How bad is it? Can I make it to a rescheduled meeting tomorrow?" The healer shook her head and looked her over with a very serious expression. "Not in two thousand and one, I'm afraid. Miss Granger you've taken quite a blow to the head, you're terribly confused and need to stay and rest." Hermione huffed a bit. "And why not?"

"Because this is nineteen seventy-eight, Miss Granger. Now you need your rest, please try to relax."

"Oh."

Then it dawned on her. The man had caused her time turner to spin wildly and she fell, not having a spare second to reset it before she slammed to the ground and the time turner activated. "I must be horribly confused. I'm sorry." she lied. The healer moved to leave the room, but Hermione stopped her. "Could I have my bag please? Where are my clothes?" She had been changed into the normal blue hospital gown. Good to know something are the same no matter what world you're in, muggle or magical. "Of course. We've placed your robes inside." She gave Hermione a warm smile and picked her bag up from its place on the chair next to her bed, and laid her bag on the foot of the bed gently. She nodded to Hermione once more and left her alone. She carefully pulled the contents from her bag and laid them out on the bed.

Her time turner had been placed in a small bag of its own, and when Hermione pulled it out to examine, she understood why. The vial that held the sand was shattered, the axis on which it spun smashed. Hermione paled. What was she to do now? She was nearly twenty three years removed from her time. She groaned and laid her head back gently. She'd have to find help, keep her cool. She thought of who she knew in this time she could trust, who wouldn't hex her on the spot for being a rambling madwoman. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were trying to protect their young children, Sirius and Remus would probably hex first and ask questions later. Kingsley wouldn't be of an assistance. But what about Dumbledore? He was used to hearing strange things, she could show him her time turner and the picture of Harry, Ron and her from their first year she carried. He'd be able to help if he believed her. She'd have to find Dumbledore.

* * *

><p>Remus sat at the kitchen table of the flat Lily shared with her friend Amelia, head in his hands. Lily Evans sat a hot cup of tea before him and placed a hand gently on his shoulder. "Remus, do you want to tell me about it?" He shook his hand, and raised his eyes up to meet hers. They were blood shot, and had deep bags sagging underneath them. It stung Lily a bit, to see him like this. "What are you fighting about now? Why even put up with her?" He sighed. "I think we both know that, Lily." It broke her heart. Sherry Walker had been dating Remus for about a year, and Lily knew she was taking advantage of him. She'd often stay out with other blokes she'd meet in a bar, she used what little money he had for herself when she had plenty. Lily hated her, but Remus always forgave her. Lily knew it was because his sense of self worth was so low. She'd spent years trying to help him see how amazing he was, how much he deserved. Yet here she was, once again comforting him as he fell apart.<p>

Anger flooded her body. She could go after her, find out what she'd done this time. Remus would forgive her, too, for hexing his girlfriend. They'd been best friends for far too long for him not to forgive her. He'd forgiven Sirius for telling Severus to follow them to see him transform, he could forgive her too. "Calm down, please" he was almost whispering. "How can you tell I'm even angry?" she spoke as emotionless as she could manage. "Besides the absolutely OVERPOWERING smell that anger produces? Your face is as red as this cup." He held his tea out a bit and took a sip. Lily let a breath out. "One day Remus, she'll go too far. And I will not calm down." He didn't answer her. He knew better than to argue this.

They sat in silence for a while, when a knock at the door caused Lily to jump a bit. "Lils, open up. It's James." Definitely James' voice. "It's him, but do the security questions anyway if you wish." Lily looked at Remus questioningly. "How can you be so sure?" Lily asked, as she moved across the room to open the door. He forced a smile. "Two days 'til the moon. My nose is a bit jumpy and James has a very distinct... stink. Can't be faked." Lily laughed, and with the flick of her wrist removed the wards on the door. James came bursting in, stopping only to kiss Lily briefly in passing. "Bloody hell Moony, you look fantastic today." Remus chuckled. "You know, Lily and I were just discussing venison recipes, care to join us?" James was obviously worked up over something he had deemed exciting. "Whats got you all in ups?" Lily asked, putting out a tray for James to have a cup of tea.

"At the Ministry today, yeah? There was a witch, literally fell out of thin air. There was a crowd, same old same old, in the main receiving hall. Literally appeared about three feet in air and smashed down hard. Literally just nothing, and then..." he slapped his hand down on the table with a loud THUMP. Remus winced at the noise. "Sorry Moony" he murmered. "But it was bloody bizarre. Saw the whole thing. Ridiculous. Moody was on that like you wouldn't believe. Scanned her for every type of magic you've never even read about. Nothing. No ID. No one knew her. She was wearing a time turner though." Lily raised her eyebrows. "Where is she now?" James shrugged from behind the tea cup he was drinking from. "St. Mungo's I suppose." Remus let out a breath. "First off, please say literally more often when you tell stories. It adds to the loquaciousness you already bring. Secondly, did Moody hex this poor girl?" James shook his head. "No, and good thing he stopped and thought too. She was out cold anyway, he'd done twice the damage easy."

"Hmm." Remus concluded. "I need to be getting home. I was supposed to meet Sherry in a bit..." He looked at his feet, rather than meeting Lily's eye. "Thank you for the tea Lily. I'll see you both later." He walked out the door without another word. James walked to the door, opened it a crack and waited until Remus had walked out of his superhuman earshot. "What did that bloody bitch do now?" Lily looked like she could cry. "He wouldn't tell me, but I'm guessing his place in his own bed was occupied again, judging by his lack of sleep." James let out a puff of air. "Shame I can't hit a woman." Lily nodded, and picked Remus' tea cup and placed it in the sink. She turned around to face James and leaned on the counter. "So what are they going to do with the mystery witch?"

James shrugged again. "Hide her from Pads? She's about our age, maybe a couple years older. Being fresh out of school and trying to make it into the Auror program has really cut into his whoring, so I'm sure he'll volunteer to stand guard any they need. But otherwise, I'm not sure. Question her once her healer deems her fit enough I suppose." Lily nodded. "So..." she said, stepping away from the sink and settling herself sideways in James' lap "Do I have free reign of my fiance for the evening?" she wrapped her arms around him, placed a kiss on his cheek. "I believe four days ago I received a rain check on take away pizza and I'd like to cash in." James smiled. "I think we can do that."


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Hello! Thank you for your reviews and Follows and favs! I'm excited! I'll warn you, there is flipping between times, the past and current, but it should be easy to keep straight, I put dividers up. Let me know what you think! Hermione is about to get thrown into the war, so it will pick up soon. It's also come to light she's missing in her time, so drama will be coming up there! You'll see. Spoilers! ;)  
>Happy Reading!<br>~DMM**

* * *

><p>Hermione awoke early the next morning, the smell of her breakfast tray meeting her nose. She was halfway through her bowl of oatmeal when Alastor Moody stepped into her room, with a very bouncy Sirius Black on his heels. She tried to hide her smile at seeing him so young in person. There really was a world of difference between the one she knew and this Sirius. She pushed her tray away and tried to steel her face of all emotion. It was fairly hard, as Sirius winked at her as soon as he walked in. Seemed to her that Remus was not exaggerating his past flirtations.<p>

"Good morning, Miss" Moody began. Hermione was studying his face hard. He still had both his eyes, and she wondered how much longer he'd keep it. No one had ever told her where or when or even how it was lost. "Your healer, Rosa Wheaton, she contacted us this morning. Said you'd be well enough to have guests. Are you alright with answering our questions?" How unlike him, to be so calm, Hermione thought. "Sure, if you'll answer mine." He furrowed his brow at her. "Such as?" Hermione smiled politely. "Your names are...?" Moody relaxed a bit. "Right. Sorry. I'm Auror Alastor Moody. This tosspot is Sirius Black, he's my assistant of sorts." Sirius puffed up his chest. "I'm in Auror training!" Moody growled at the younger wizard, who slumped back. He settled into a chair at the foot of the bed, Sirius propped against the wall.

"Now Miss..." He paused and waited for Hermione to introduce herself. "Granger" she informed them. "Now, Miss Granger. Could you tell me, as truthfully as you can manage with your head injury, what happened to you?" He crossed his arms across his chest and sat back in the chair and waited for Hermione. Sirius had taken a pad and small quill out of his pocket and was waiting for her to speak. Hermione drew in a breath and thought. Maybe telling the truth would be strange enough to be believed. "Well, honestly..." She exaggerated the word a bit for effect "I am an employee of the Ministry for Magic in the year Two Thousand and One, I was on my way to a meeting in the Department for Magical Artifacts to show my findings on Time Turners from my research in several foreign countries when a young wizard in a hurry slammed into me and knocked my time turner, I was slammed to the ground and I awoke here." Sirius raised his eyebrows as he wrote what she was saying down in his pad. Moody stared hard at the young witch.

Sirius spoke up a bit, watching his boss carefully, obviously not wanting to be scolded again. "Miss Granger, may we inspect your time turner?" Moody looked surprised at the younger wizard, he hadn't thought to ask that. Hermione climbed down from her bed and searched her bag until she brought the broken turner out of its small pouch and laid it on the table beside where Auror Moody was sitting. Using his wand, Moody suspended it in the air and examined it carefully, mumbling spells to detect different types of magic. Once he was done, a ribbon of paper shot out of the end of his wand. He read it and furrowed his brow. He looked over to Sirius, very stern look on his face, then back to Hermione. "You're either brilliant at cover charms or you're telling me the truth." Hermione wanted to smile, Moody was always so paranoid. It was interesting to see he and Sirius both so much younger. "I have no reason to lie, sir."

Hermione thought for a moment more as Sirius wrote down the various spells Moody had preformed and their findings. "Auror Moody, Mister Black, I am afraid before I am comfortable continuing our conversation further, I will have legal council. I am not a criminal, and though I know the world is in turmoil at the moment, but I will have someone to consult with before we meet again. If you could, please, send for Albus Dumbledore. He is who I choose to represent me in any contact we have further, please." Moody nodded, and stood from his sat, grabbing Sirius roughly by the collar and dragging him from the room with him. Sirius winked and waved as Moody pushed him out first. "We'll be in touch."

* * *

><p>"What do you mean 'pregnant'?!" Lily was pacing back and forth in front of her fiance and Sirius Black. Sirius spoke up, watching Lily going back and forth. "That's what he said. Mind you he was pissed, barely hold his head up. I just... Is it wrong of me to hope it isn't his?" James shook his head. "No, honestly that'd be the best thing for him. Not that he'd abandon that kid either way. It is Remus we're talking about. He raised us." Lily shook her head. "How am I supposed to deal with her now? Ugh! What else did he say? What happened, exactly?" Sirius thought a moment. "Well, I got home. He was laying upside-down on the couch, there was an empty bottle of whiskey on the floor, another in his hand. I asked what was wrong, he started rambling about not knowing how to be a dad... It was awful. I've never seen him fall apart like that. He's more put together than anyone I know." Sirius looked deflated. He had Remus were flatmates, so he knew better than anyone about the fighting with Sherry and Remus.<p>

Peter, who had been sitting in the corner quietly, finally decided to speak. "You need to convince him not to marry her, Lily. He'll listen to you." Lily shook her head. "Remus and his honor, I swear." There was rustling behind them. Remus came dragging in, pajama clad and sock feeted. "Didn't realize we'd be entertaining this evening." He looked worse than the last time Lily and James had seen him. But then, that had been a full moon and severe hang over ago for Lily. He flopped into the couch next to Peter and squeezed his eyes shut. "Give me five minutes and then you can ask your questions." Sirius walked into their kitchen and came back with a hangover potion. He squeezed his friends cheeks and poured it into his mouth. "We'll be asking them... Now." Remus made a rude gesture toward Sirius but sat up a bit. "I'll tell you what I know then you can ask. Kid IS mine, I'm not stupid. I made her go to St. Mungo's had check. I went too, results can't be faked. So glad you're all so happy for me." His voice was sour. "As for Sherry, she is the mother of my child, and I'll not tolerate foul speech about her in my presence. I mean that. This is between she and I, not you lot. But no, I'll not be marrying her. I'm not abandoning her either. We just agreed she couldn't handle a marriage." He laid his head back against the couch again. "What the fuck am I supposed to do with a kid? What if it hates me? Is afraid of me? What if- What if its... _like me?_" Lily was crying. James stood up and shooed Peter from his place, taking the seat. He put an arm around his friends shoulder and pulled him into a hug, and Remus broke down into thick sobs.

"You really think we'll let you do any of this alone?" James spoke softly. "You're our brother, Moony. That makes this one a niece or nephew, yeah? Poor thing is stuck with me and Sirius, you should be more worried about that." Remus laughed and lifted himself to sit up. He ran his fingers through his hair. Lily came back form the kitchen with a damp cloth. He pressed it over his blotchy face and took a deep breath. "She... she said she had no interest in raising a 'mutt bastard'. My dad has a document drawn up. If when the child is born, and blood tests come back with any hint of lycanthropy, she'll sign full rights to me. I'd hate to think what would happen if the Ministry was given custody..." Lily's face had gone red once again. "You're telling me she'd sleep with you, but she doesn't want her own child because of THAT?" He shrugged. "Guess so." She scowled. It was obvious Remus was hurting more than he'd ever hurt in his life, which for him was quite the accomplishment. "It's not fair... Poor thing didn't ask for any of this. It's own mother saying things like that before she's even met the kid... I just.. I..." He broke into hard sobs again. Lily sat on the arm of the couch and rubbed his hair making soothing sounds. "We'll raise the baby Remus. Together. You've got all of us. It'll have a proper family. Don't ever worry on that."

Peter cleared his throat again. "I'm sorry to change the subject, but you lot know I'll forget. Dumbledore gave me this for Moony." He passed an envelope over the table to Lily, who handed it to Remus. "I don't know what it's about, but I know he said it was Order stuff." Remus nodded and put the envelope into his pocket. Sirius Broke the silence that fell. "So, Remus... Where is the mother of your pup this fine evening?" Remus let out a puff. "With her mother, I suppose. That's where she said she'd be. She's screamed and cried and swore to behave, claimed she wanted to work this out. Then she said that about the baby... I don't know. I kind of don't want her around my child, mother or not." Sirius looked down at the table before him. "Nobody blames you for that, mate." Remus ran his hands through his hair again. Lily sat up from where she had been leaning over. "Maybe she doesn't have to be. I have what? Six or seven months to do legal research, see if we can get you soul custody either way?" Remus nodded. "She's supposed to be over here tomorrow. I can't break up with her now. She'll run. I can't let that happen. I can't let that.." it was obvious he wanted to insult her, but he stopped himself. "She'll be a horrid mother." James clapped his hand on his friend's shoulder. "Don't worry anymore Moony, we'll get through this."

* * *

><p>Sophronia was humming to herself as she cooked bacon for Saturday morning sandwiches. Her father and brother were both sleeping in, as was normal on Saturday. It was only eight o'clock, but Sophie wasn't up for staying in bed. She decided to cook, and if the other two didn't wake to the smell then they could eat when they did arise. She was toasting bread when she heard a door open down the hall. Her brother's bare feet were slapping on the wooden floor. Then another door opening, followed by an 'oof!' and giggling. She smiled and placed three plates on the table. She was pouring apple juice into a sipper cup when Remus came in with Teddy in his arms. Both were still in pajamas, Teddy's with feet built in. He sat the wiggling boy down at his place and walked over to make himself a cup of fresh coffee.<p>

"Sleep okay, Princess?" he asked his daughter. Sophie shrugged. "Well enough." He didn't press the matter in front of Teddy. He had overheard Charlie and her having an argument in the garden the evening before. He gave her a look letting her know their conversion wasn't over, but Teddy would be visiting with Andromeda for the evening so they'd have time later. She just shrugged and turned to her brother. "Slow down on that juice, Edward. You can't live on liquid." Teddy stuck his tongue out after the older witch turned her back. Remus scolded him and took the cup away. Sophie sat the food on the table and cut Teddy's up for him.

After they'd ate and Sophie had taken to visit his grandmother by floo, Remus found her in Teddy's room, hanging the boy's tiny clothes in the closet. He propped up in the door frame. "Sophronia?" She turned a bit to look at her father then went back to organizing her brother's room. She'd already put his toys away. "Hmm?" she called back to him. "Do you want to tell me about it?" Sophie's shoulders fell. He knew whatever it was hadn't been sorted out, because Charlie wasn't round for breakfast. She shook her head a bit and turned around. "I'm guessing I don't have a choice do I?" Remus gave his daughter a half smile. Sophie had never developed the ability to hide things from him.

She sighed. "We had a fight. All couple's fight, Dad." The man nodded, waiting for a moment. "But what about?" He wasn't terribly worried. Charlie had always done anything to make his daughter happy. She shrugged again. "Children." He was about to ask her to elaborate when she continued the thought. "I got a bit upset with him. It's stupid. I just..." She moved and sat on the foot of Teddy's bed. "I told him I want to wait until Teddy is older for us to have children. I don't want to make him feel like I'm leaving him. I'm not trying to be his mother. I know I'm not, but he needs me." Remus felt his heart sinking. "Charlie thought I was being ridiculous. The house he bought, it has _seven_ bedrooms. Seven! He'd painted one up for Teddy already. I just don't want him thinking I'm replacing him." Remus nodded. "I know, I've seen the house." Sophie rolled her eyes. "Of course you have."

Remus cleared the lump in his throat away before he spoke. "I am afraid I agree with Charlie. Teddy adores you and Charlie both, he'll be there all the time. I doubt that he'll think anything you fear he will. I think you should pop over before he leaves back to Romania. Don't leave in a fight. You should have plenty of time before you meet up with the other girls this afternoon." She nodded. He moved to leave and let her think. "Dad?" she called after him. He came back into the doorway. "Does it bother you? Charlie being Dora's age, I mean. We haven't ever discussed it." Charlie had been in the same year at Hogwarts as Nymphadora, though she was a few months older and in a different house. Remus considered this. When the romance between the boy and his daughter was discovered, he'd been bothered that she was still in school and hiding it, but not his age. Charlie was always a gentlemen with Sophie, it was clear from the start he adored her. He shook his head. "I think that I of all people should keep quiet about older men with younger women. Plus he's someone who can tell Teddy about his mother. He's a good man. I have no complaints with _him._" He walked over and kissed the girl on top of the head. "Go work it out."

He walked down the hall and into his study. It was nearing the end of the school year and he had reviews to grade. With both children out of the house he planned to use the silence to get work done when he heard a fierce knocking at the door. Upon answering it he found a frantic Harry bustling past him when he open the door fully. "Thank Merlin you're home!" The younger wizard was out of breath. "Hermione's gone missing." Remus felt worry set in that he'd not felt in a very long time. He went to the hall closet and got a travel cloak and followed Harry out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Merlin, you're right! Dialog got a bit clogged huh? I was a bit distracted by some person stuff and I thought writing would help, but apparently I confused you lovely people! I'm sorry! Tea and ice cream for everyone? No? How about another chapter, this time formatted a bit better! Let me know what you think of the story! (And any ideas you think would make it better!) And thanks for letting me know! I'll be better, promise!**  
><strong>Happy Reading!<strong>  
><strong>~DMM13<strong>

* * *

><p>Harry arrived at the Ministry within the hour, Remus right on his coattails. It was eerily empty, but as it was Saturday there was no real reason to worry about the lack of a crowd. Most Departments took the weekend off. Harry led Remus down the corridor to a large meeting room where several people were already sitting at a table, looking at a stack of papers. Harry had informed Remus that Hermione had been due to a meeting with the heads of her department, only she never showed up. The department thought she'd simply missed the meeting and her friends thought she was still on her trip for the demonstration so neither thought to signal her missing until Ginny ran into Regina Harlow, a witch from the Department Hermione worked for that Remus recognized as being a seventh year student from his first stent teaching at Hogwarts. Ginny had offhandedly asked if they were impressed with the research, and Regina had told her she wouldn't know, as Hermione hadn't bothered to show up. Harry and Ginny went to the hotel to check on her, only to find that she was nowhere around. The front desk had seen her leave, but not come back through.<p>

"So, here is what we already know" a young Auror Remus remembered to be named Tucker, started to speak. "She was on her way here, her time turner, books, wand and Ministry pass are all missing from her hotel room, but jewelry, money, and other valuables are still in place. She wasn't running, she did plan to return. IF she had met with some form of foul play, we can assume that because it has been over twenty four hours, they would've contacted one of you close to her by now for discussion." Harry rolled his eyes, scoffing loudly at the older wizard.

"Hermione is one of MY best friends, she brought Voldemort down just as much as I. I think that as we have about eight known Death Eaters still free, we should be looking harder. Any of that lot that found her wouldn't be looking for ransom, they'd be out for revenge." Ginny nodded, her face pale. All around the room faces were looking grim. It had been three good years of peace, it was hard to find themselves back hoping and praying their friend was not dead. Ginny squeezed Harry's hand and spoke up.

"Has anyone traced her path from the hotel to the Ministry? Or possible routes she may have taken? Questioned works who would be in commute in the twenty minutes before the scheduled meeting that may know anything?" Auror Tucker shuffled his notes. He seemed to Remus a very irritable soul. The young man cleared his throat and laid his notes back on the table. Remus reached over and took them to have a look.

"Yes, Miss Weasley. We've done all we can do at the moment. I think it would be best for you to all go home, or a location she knows you'll all be if she was to need to come to you." said Tucker. Harry and Remus looked at each other and Remus nodded.

"That'd be the Burrow. Arthur and Molly Weasley's home, if you are looking for anyone." Remus shook the wizard's hand and moved to let the rest of the people pass, pulling Harry to the side before he slipped out behind everyone.

"Why aren't Charlie and Sophie here?" he asked. Harry sort of smirked and then brought his face serious. "I'm sure they would be, had anyone been able to tell them before we all rushed here. They'd been fighting and Sophie, well you know her better than anyone. She was getting madder and louder so to shut her up he kissed her and pulled her through the floo to Romania with him. I can assume a thing or two, but for your sanity we'll say she's helping him pack." Remus rolled his eyes and nodded, letting Harry by to the commons for use of the floo to the Burrow. Someone would need to call over to Charlie's, but he defiantly wasn't wanting to be it.

* * *

><p>Hermione was sitting on the edge of her hospital bed, awaiting Dumbledore's arrival. She hoped he'd be there soon, because she was due to be discharged in the afternoon and if she was not able to speak to the Professor soon, she may be stuck with nowhere to go. She was swinging her feet back and forth off the edge of the bed, thinking about what she'd have to say to gain his trust. She was clutching her pocket sized photo album in her hand, hoping that the pictures inside would be enough to convince the older wizard she was telling the truth.<p>

The tiny album was a gift from Luna from the first Christmas after the war had ended. Inside she had several pictures, one of Harry and Ron with Hermione during their first year, one of Hermione with Sophie just before the Yule Ball during Hermione's fourth year, and many others. The two she thought would help her most were the one from her first year and a very recent one of Hermione on the couch at the Burrow on one side of Sophie, Harry on the other. Harry and Sophie both looked like their fathers very much, so she hoped Dumbledore would believe her when she showed him the pictures. She was going over her planned speech again when she hear a gentle tapping on her door.

"Come in" she called to the crack in the door. Professor Dumbledore stepped gingerly in, looking very much the same as he had the very first time she'd met him. He was wearing a bright green set of robes with a plush purple hat perched upon his head. He nodded to her as he entered. She smiled and stood, offering a hand forward for a greeting handshake. Dumbledore took her hand, and gave a kind smile. He took a seat in the chair Moody had sat in, so Hermione sat back down on the bed.

"Miss Granger, is it?" Hermione nodded to the professor's question. "My name is Albus Dumbledore. But as you sent for me, I assume you already knew that." His looked at her over his half moon glasses, and Hermione knew he was accessing her. Hermione smiled and nodded.

"Yes, sir. I didn't really know who else I could come to. I'm rather lost, you see. And I knew I could trust you." Dumbledore hummed in thought, stroking his beard lightly. He sat forward and adjusted his glasses further up onto his nose.

"Well, Miss Granger, why don't you start at the beginning and tell me who you are, why you know me, and how I might help you." Hermione nodded and fumbled with her bag, bringing out her pocket album and removing the two photos she'd chosen to help her story. She handed him the most recent one first, because Harry was about the same age James would be now, and therefore looked very very much like his father.

"I am from the year two thousand and one, sir. I started Hogwarts in the year nineteen-ninety one. I was in Gryffindor House, you were my Headmaster. These are my two best friends in all the world. The girl's name is Sophronia Lupin, and the boy is Harry Potter. They are James and Remus' children. I grew up with them, Sophie was a year ahead of Harry and I in school. I work at the Ministry for Magic in my time, studying time travel. There has been an accident involving my time turner, which is now destroyed. That is how I ended up here, sir."

Dumbledore looked at the picture for a moment, studying each detail. He took out his wand and enlarged the photo from wallet size to about an eight by ten inch picture so he could see the details better. He smiled watching the three of them waving back up from the photo, the Harry pulling Sophie's hair and the two of them squabbling like siblings.

"Sophronia, that was her name? She's the spitting image of her father. I can see very much of Lily in Harry, even through all that James Potter he has." Hermione smiled. This was going well so far. Dumbledore continued to talk. "I shall have a hard time keeping Sophie a secret. You see, Mr. Lupin just found out he is to be a father, I'd hate for him to not be surprised. And James and Lily have two more months to go before their wedding. So I'll have to be hushed about both your friends. But how can I help _you_, Miss Granger?"

Hermione twisted her face in thought. "Actually Professor, I think I may be able to help you also. There are lives that can be spared from this war, I believe. Using what I know of how things turn out. But I will be needing someone to help me repair my time turner, as it is already outfitted for travel of long periods of time. Someone who could help me research. And possibly if you can manage, I have nowhere to go."

Dumbledore nodded and gave her a reassuring smile. "Don't worry. If at all possible, could you meet me at the Leaky Caldron at around six this evening? I assume you know where that is." Hermione nodded and thanked Dumbledore, shaking his hand again as he left her alone to wait for her final check up from her healer.

* * *

><p>Sherry Walker was drifting in and out of sleep. She'd been crying again, the same as she'd spent the last two days doing. Remus had somehow managed to calm her down, and she was laying stretched out on the couch in the flat he shared with Sirius, with her head in his lap. He was running his fingers gently through her thick chestnut colored curls of hair, lulling her into a nap. They hadn't spoke out loud in nearly an hour.<p>

Remus didn't want to be holding her, but if he wanted what was best for his child he'd have to try and be with her at least for the next few months. He used to think she was the most beautiful girl in the world, then he got a good look at her heart. She was selfish and hateful, and had said things about their child that the poor thing didn't deserve. He couldn't shake her word from his mind. '...I won't raise a mutt bastard...' he heard it over and over in the silence.

He was deep in thought when her voice broke the quiet that surrounded him. "Remus, I love you. You know that?" Luckily she wasn't looking up at him, because he couldn't help but scowl at her words. _No. You don't even know what that means. And I won't lie about it _he thought. He stopped playing in her hair.

"I don't know what to think, Sherry. FOUR other possibilities. You're just riding out dumb luck this kid is mine. You know I'm the only one who won't walk away." He knew he sounded cold, but he couldn't find any other tone to use. She started to cry again, softly. He closed his eyes and exhaled slowly, trying to think of how to calm her down. It honestly wouldn't bother him that she was upset if it weren't for the baby. Stress on her was on his kid too, and he knew it. The baby was his only priority right now.

"Shh, stop crying. I'm just upset. You made a mistake, you've admitted it. I'll not stay through it again. I think you know that, don't you?" She sniffed and nodded, so he kept talking, using a softer tone than before. "Let's just focus on what we have to do now. Okay?" She nodded again. There was a soft knock on the door. Remus stroked her hair again and leaned down to her. "Let me up, I need to check that." he whispered. She sat up a bit and let him stand, then curled close in to the back of the couch. He hesitated a moment, listening to her sniffling. He placed a quick kiss on top of her head and she quieted.

Remus went through the usual security checks and let Professor Dumbledore into the flat. The older wizard sat down in a chair opposite the couch and raised an eyebrow toward Sherry. Remus just shook his head and rolled his eyes. He sat down on the edge of the cushion next to Sherry. Dumbledore felt for the young man. James had filled him on most of the events between the couple that had been going on.

"Remus, my boy, I'm afraid I need a favor from you. Lily as well but she wasn't at home at the moment. I have need of someone to do research involving the sand that controls time turners, and you were just the lad that came to mind when the need arose." Remus nodded. Research was his greatest strength for the Order. He could spend hours sitting in dark rooms with dusty books without getting tired or bored, so he stayed focused well.

"Yes, sir. I believe I can do that." Dumbledore gave him a smile, then stood.

"I'm afraid I can't actually stay long. I need to find either Lily or Amelia, preferably both. I need a favor from them as well. I don't suppose you'd know where I may find either of them at this time?" Remus shook his head.

"No, I'm sorry sir. You may try James' or Amelia's family's shop." Dumbledore gave a curt nod and moved toward the door.

"Thank you for your time, Remus. I'll see you at six this evening at the Leaky Caldron if convenient?" Remus nodded. "Right. I hope you feel better, Sherry." he called over from the door. Sherry didn't move nor answer. She was either asleep or pretending to be. Dumbledore smiled again and clapped Remus on the shoulder before stepping out the door.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: This is a LONG chapter compared to some I do. It has the Charlie/Sophie back story in case anyone was wondering about that. I hope you enjoy the story! Show my review button some love. Let me know something, anything! I need feedback so I know how to make the story better for you! All suggestions and ideas are welcome! Also- thank you for all the follows and favs!  
>Happy Reading!<br>~DuchessMoonMoon**

* * *

><p>Remus held the door open for Lily to step into the pub. They found an empty booth and settled in to wait for Dumbledore to come and explain their assignment. Dumbledore had been very vague with them, but he was Dumbledore, so they were used to him being a bit cryptic. Lily had just ordered their drinks when the old Professor walked in with a young witch hiding in the shadows. Lily nodded toward them, and Remus stood up and shook Dumbledore's hand.<p>

"Good evening Remus, Lily." He said, nodding politely to Lily as he took a seat next to her in the booth. "This is Hermione Granger. She's going to be telling us a very odd story in a moment, but I'd like to wait for James to get here first." Hermione smiled at each of them and shook their hands. She could feel her face getting hot when she touched Remus' hand. She hoped it would come off as nerves, but she couldn't help herself. He was a very handsome man in her time, but young... She couldn't imagine how he'd stayed single so long until Tonks after Sophie was born. His hair hadn't taken to grey yet and was tossled about his head in a disorganized way that seemed out of character compared to the Remus she knew. He still had the same tired look that he'd held when Hermione first set eyes on him years ago on the train, though in recent years he'd gained a healthier look. He had the greenest eyes she'd ever seen, even sitting at the same table as Lily Evans.

Lily Evans was another reason for Hermione's nerves. Harry really did have her eyes, not just the color but the shape as well. She was a beautiful woman, with long wave red hair swept to one side and freckles dancing lightly across the bridge of her nose. She smiled sweetly and Hermione felt more at ease. Something about meeting Lily and soon James filled Hermione with guilt. Harry could still never have this. She'd thought long and hard about it since she'd found out what year it was. Without the sacrifice that James and Lily had to make, the magic it made wouldn't exist. Without that magic, Harry wouldn't be able to end Voldemort for good. It twisted her guts harder, she couldn't even warn them.

They sat for a few moments in awkward silence when James stumbled in and shook out his jacket. Apparently at some point it had started raining outside. He bounded over, pulling a chair from a nearby table and setting it with the back against the edge of the table where everyone was sitting, straddling it. He crossed his arms over the back of the chair and leaned in, introducing himself to Hermione. She smiled. Harry was almost picked out of James, especially when he smiled.

"Now, everyone. Miss Granger. I believe it is best for everyone if this is told straightforward. I have thought a great deal about it, and I think you should tell our friends here _exactly how you told me_ who you are. Remus, James... This is weirder than you two are used to. Lily, well you're open minded. you can handle it fine I'm sure. So Miss Granger if you'll please..." He gestured with his hands and Hermione fumbled in her bag and took out several pictures. She pulled one of the Yule Ball of her and Sophie, one with Harry after a quidditch match, and the photograph she'd shown Dumbledore of the three of them. She laid them out sideways on the table so that everyone could get a good look. She then took her wand out and tapped each one, enlarging them.

Hermione took a deep breath. "I know this is going to be strange for all of you. But these kids are your children. They're my best friends. Should I give names or..." Dumbledore smiled at her nervous question and nodded, so she continued. "This, Remus is Sophie. It's short for Sophronia, Sophronia Hope. After your mother, she told me." Remus looked like he could burst into tears. He was smiling a bit, but the emotions going over his face were hard to read. James and Lily were a bit calmer.

"And this is Harry, Harry James. I met him on the train on the way to first year, and Sophie I met at the sorting. They're both in Gryffindor. Same as me." The three of them looked pleased with this news. "I am a researcher for the Ministry, and I study time travel primarily. I've had an accident and I knew Professor Dumbledore would help me, and I know the people your children grow up to be, so I thought maybe I could come to you." Remus was biting his lip, watching the animation of his daughter as she smiled and horsed around with Harry in the middle picture and danced in the picture closest to him.

"So what are they like? I mean obviously they'd be close, I'm not surprised by that." James was grinning ear to ear. He had picked the picture of the three of them up and looked at it closer and laid it back down. Hermione swallowed to hide her heartbreak.

"Honest answer? Harry is a bit reckless, fiercely loyal, a bit cocky. He was seeker and quidditch captain, and he's an Auror now. Harry has always tried to be the best friend he can to everyone, always gives them a chance. Sophie is sweet, accepting, has the biggest heart you can imagine. She a horrible Daddy's girl, terminal in that aspect. She works in the Ministry, also actually. Magical Creature regulation. Lycan Education. She's the boss of her department." Remus smiled, looking absolutely proud and Hermione felt a bit of relief. Lily looked rather proud to hear both stories. "She actually just got engaged. He's a dragonologist named Charlie. Don't worry, you love him. He bought her a massive house and an even bigger ring..." He looked worried, but then relieved. Hermione smiled again. Lily reached across the table and laid her hand on Remus'.

"We told you, she doesn't hate you." Hermione raised an eyebrow at Lily as she spoke. "Since we're being personal, Remus here is panicking that the baby Sherry is carrying will hate him for his furry issue. But now Remus, it seems she's rather proud of her father." Hermione nodded.

"She's very proud of him. She's always been very no nonsense about it. Harry and her both actually." James was beaming.

"That's my boy... apparently. Told you Moony! She's beautiful mate. Can I ask about Sherry?" Hermione looked confused.

"Is that her mother's name? We don't know her. I'm sorry I can't tell you why or how. Remus had been a single father as long as I've known him." Hermione felt Remus relax a bit next to her. Obviously he'd been trying to figure a way to get custody.

Dumbledore cleared his throat. "There will be plenty of time for story telling later, but while I am able to be with you we must get down to business. Hermione needs a place to stay while we try to find a way to send her home. That is the favor I need of you, Lily. Amelia and you have the pull out couch still, correct?" Lily nodded. "Would it be okay to allow her to stay with you? I don't know how long it will take. Could be months." Again, Lily nodded.

"Of course, Professor. She can take over my room after the wedding if she isn't home." Hermione smiled and thanked Lily. Harry had her big heart for sure.

"Now Remus, you I need to assist Hermione with research on the sand. She told me she used her notes each time she did her measurements, so she'll need to redo much of her research in order to fix a turner up to send her home." Remus agreed and smiled at Hermione. Her heart fluttered and she knew he could hear it in such close seating, it embarrassed her a bit.

"Right then," Dumbledore said, standing and clapping his hands together "I'll leave you to it. Lily can show Hermione back to the flat, and help her settle down. Remus, the two of you can get started on research on Monday." Everyone said their goodbyes to Dumbledore and watched him depart.

* * *

><p>Sophie was staring at the wall, head laid on her fiances chest. She had nearly fallen asleep a few times, but she was fighting to stay awake. She needed to be back in England in a couple hours, she couldn't afford to go to sleep now. She was deep in thought when Charlie's voice pulled her back to reality for a moment.<p>

"I swear your eyes can see into my soul. Not that you're looking at me right now, but they're beautiful." He stroked his fingers through her hair. She nuzzled closer to him. "Whatcha thinking on so hard, babe?" Sophie furrowed her brow and twisted her mouth.

"I was just thinking about when you met me." It was true. She thought a lot on it here lately. It was one of the strangest things about their relationship. It started with her being where she wasn't supposed to be, alone, and crying.

_Flashback_  
>Sophie was sick of it. If they weren't heckling Harry, they were giving her hell. It was hard enough to worry about her dad without wolfsbane potion since he'd lost the job at the school, but every time the moon came full, all of Slytherin would howl at her, prank her, yell horrid slurs in the halls. This time girls had held her down in the bathroom and put a dog's flea collar on her and charmed it to stay on. Hermione was able to get it off, and she'd sworn her to secrecy. There was no way in hell she'd tell her dad what was going on. He was having a hard enough time trying to control Sirius, worrying about Harry, and job hunting. Knowing this would kill him.<p>

It was a Saturday, and many of the kids where still out on the grounds since the curfew to be back in the castle walls was two hours later on the weekends. It made slipping into the forest easier. Sophie was not scared of much, her father and grandfather had seen to that. Lyall was an expert on boggarts and other shape shifters, and when Sophie was young she and her father traveled with him doing research. Lyall was too old to get too physical, so he had Remus take the lead in that aspect, and he and Sophie hid under a charm and Lyall documented and wrote for text books. The forest was much like may of the places they would go, so she often wandered in the shallows close to the school, where she could still see the castle through the trees. It was her favorite place to clear her head and be alone.

She pulled her jacket close around her and sat down on a fallen log, allowing tears to flow freely down her cheeks. She had been sitting alone for a few minutes, and had started to calm down when she heard a branch snap behind her. She stood quickly, wand pointed directly at Charlie Weasley, who had frozen in his tracks. Sophie was still snuffing from her crying, and Charlie held his hands up in surrender.

"I'm sorry Miss, I didn't mean to scare you. I'm just going to see Hagrid, about the tournament." He gestured toward the school and smiled. Sophie lowered her wand. Charlie smiled, and deep down Sophie swooned a little. She was never one for chasing boys, but this one was rather handsome. He had long red hair pulled back into a pony tail, and a dragon leather jacket over a soot smudged white shirt. He stepped closer and held out his hand. Sophie took it and instead of shaking her hand he kissed her knuckles.

"Charles Weasley, ma'am. Everyone calls me Charlie. You can call me anything you want. You probably know Fred, George, Percy or Ginny. I'm their brother." He winked at her and smiled again. It made her smile too and he hid a gasp when he got a good look at her face. She took Charlie's breath away, especially her eyes.

"Sophronia Lupin. Sophie to you, I suppose." She sat back down on the log and he took a seat next to her.

"Well Miss Lupin, why is a creature of your beauty hiding in a forest of this creepiness?" She looked at him very seriously.

"You're extremely flirtatious. Has anyone ever told you?" He shrugged. Truth be told Charlie wasn't flirtatious. He had no clue why he was acting like this with a girl he came across in the woods. He was never so forward.

"You're avoiding my question madam. Also, why are you upset? I'm a pretty big guy, I bet I could fix it. Did some little arsehat break your heart?" Sophie shook her head.

"The Slytherin's make fun of me a lot. Because of my Dad. Some girls ganged up on me in the bathroom and charmed a flea collar on me." She sounded like she may cry again. Charlie took a deep breath.

"Your Dad was the professor last year?" she nodded. "My younger siblings adored him. He sounded like an amazing teacher, and he has a beautiful daughter. I would take it in stride. Also- hex them until they soil themselves." Sophie smiled. "Why haven't you been to Dumbledore or McGonagall?"

Sophie shrugged. "They'll tell dad. It'll kill him. He's always had this whole 'being my kid could ruin your life' thing and I don't want him depressed more than he already is. He's very important to me. He's all I've got." Charlie nodded his understanding.

They sat there for a moment, saying nothing. She had calmed down a bit, and Charlie was glad. She had been really torn up. He waited until she stopped sniffling to speak again. "Would you like to see something amazing?"

"Sure" she said, shrugging. Charlie stood up and offered her a hand, which she took. He held to her hand as he led her fairly deep into the forest. She was a bit scared, unsure why she was following a stranger into the forest, even if he was a Weasley. They walked for a few minutes, Charlies moving limbs and shrubs out of the way for her. After a while they came to a clearing with several large cages.

"Try and be quiet, they're sleeping." he whispered, pulling her over to a cage. Inside was a large yellow dragon with green spines on its tail. It was a beautiful animal. Sophie smiled and Charlie pulled her around the clearing showing her the contents of the other three cages then showing her into his tent.

"So, you're a dragon-tamer?" she asked, hovering awkwardly around a table.

"Please, allow me." he pulled a chair out and she took the seat. "And sort of. I'm a dragonologist. I work with them, study them. I've wrote a bit for a couple text books, actually." Sophie nodded along.

"My grandfather did that. He was world renowned for his work with Boggarts." She smiled as he handed her a cup of peppermint tea.

"Lyall, by any chance? Lyall Lupin?" Sophie nodded. "I've read a couple of his books from when he was young. He was a brilliant man. I saw where he died a few years ago. I'm sorry." Sophie shrugged.

"He was pretty old. He was like... forty something when my dad was born. He missed my grandma a lot too. She died before I was born. I mean, I miss him. But it's not like it was untimely." Charlie nodded along listening. She told him a bit more about traveling around to help him study. They talked for nearly an hour, going through a pot and a half of tea when Charlie glanced up at the clock hanging from a tent post.

"Blimey! I should get you back to the castle. I'm sorry." He gave her another smile that melted her heart and offered his hand again. They walked along hand in hand until they reached Hagrid's cabin. He turned on the spot and pulled her hand to his mouth and placed another kiss on her knuckles. Sophie blushed.

"This is where I must leave you, Miss Lupin" he gave a deep bow "but may I have permission to write to you? Possibly see you again before these beasts have to go home?" he gestured over his shoulder. Sophie nodded, biting her lip. She felt bizarrely and uncharacteristically giddy. Charlie winked at her again, causing her to smile widely.

She started to walk away when a group of Slytherin girls that had been wandering around got to close. Charlie called after her. "Good night, Miss Lupin. Please let me know names next time anyone gives you any sort of trouble." The Slytherin girls exchanged looks and walked the other way. Sophie smiled back at him and walked back into the castle.  
><span><em>End flashback<em>

Sophie looked up at Charlie. "It was strange, wasn't it? You just happened across me that day? It's a big forest and there are several paths you could've taken." She snuggled in closer to him. She was thinking too much, she knew.

"Yes, but I found you. What is supposed to be will be." He kissed the top of her head. She smiled and sat up. A silver stag bound through the fireplace and into the room, green embers burning behind the grate in the fire place. Charlie looked alarmed and sat up also.

"Hermione is missing. She never made it to the meeting for her time turner presentation. We're all at the Burrow." The stag spoke in Harry's most serious voice. Sophie sprang up and dressed quickly. Color had drained from her face. Charlie was close behind her as she stepped through to join their family to get filled in on the situation.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:  
>Sort of a long chapter, all important stuff I promise. Next chapter is just Hermione, Remus, a bit of Sherry's sass, some research and the like but its shorter than this one. I hope you're still enjoying the story. Thank you for following favorite-ing/ reviewing. Please remember to review! It really helps!**  
><strong>Happy Reading!<br>~DMM13**

* * *

><p>"Thank you for allowing me into your home, Lily. Are you sure your flatmate won't mind?" Hermione stood nervously beside the door as Lily shrugged off her traveling cloak and hung it on a hook on the opposite wall. The flat was lovely, with floral curtains and two deep green couches facing a small television set. It had a mostly open floor plan. The kitchen, dining area, and living room were all one open space. There were three doors in a short hallway, Hermione assumed they were to bedrooms and the loo.<p>

Lily shook her head. "Of course not. Amelia is hardly ever here anyway. She and her sister are close and she spends a lot of time with her." There was a sadness to Lily's voice that Hermione assumed came from lack of a relationship with Petunia, yet she held her tongue on the subject.

"You have a tele?" Hermione gestured toward the television as she moved a bit more into the room and saw a book shelf in the corner, and a pair of disregarded muddy boots near the window. Hermione smiled. She thought of the story she'd have to tell Harry about his mum.

"Mhmm" Lily hummed, settling into the couch. "Amelia and I are both Muggleborn, so we keep one around. Remus is fond of it too, being half muggle. James and Sirius don't much understand it, they ask far too many questions. Although they love horror movies. And poor Peter is a bit slow for the concept." Hermione nodded and moved to sit on the other couch nearest to the door.

"I'm Muggleborn as well, I can understand that. Bit of the best of both worlds." Lily smiled and nodded. An awkward silence fell, and Hermione sat on the edge of her seat, waiting for the questions to start. After a while, Lily spoke.

"Hermione, er- Harry and Sophie, they're close right?" Hermione smiled and nodded.

"Couldn't be any closer if they were really siblings. Even argue like it. Drove Remus absolutely mad summer of my fifth year." Lily sighed and smiled.

"Sometimes I worry, with the war and things, if we- the boys and I, I mean, if we'll still be a family. If they're close, that is all I really need to know. Remus was James' friend first, I know, but he's my best friend too. And I am rather fond of Sirius, and sometimes even Peter. I don't want to lose them." Hermione nodded. She understood the feeling oh too well of not being so close after a war. It broke her heart that Lily wouldn't see her son and Goddaughter grow up, but her sacrifice will eventually save the world more than once.

"I could tell you a bit about them, if you'd like. Just a school story or two, nothing future shattering." Lily smiled and nodded. Hermione told her of the Halloween mountain troll, and how without Sophie finding her and running to Harry how it probably would've killed her. She left out the part where a puppet doing Voldemort's bidding let in the troll. She told several stories about classes and studying and quidditch games, Lily laughing the hardest at a story of Sophronia attempting to help Harry with transfiguration and Harry accidentally changing her hair into worms. He honestly hadn't done it on purpose, being a second year, but Sophie was not quick to forgive him. It was hard not to explain that Harry and Sophie had only really been sort-of friends for a couple years until Remus was hired. Sophie had always known Harry was her God-brother, but didn't want to freak him out with it, he being new to magic after living with Lily's sister and her family. She'd told Hermione a few months into Hermione's first year, and made it a point to strike up a friendship with him either way.

The two witches talked late into the night, Lily telling stories on the Marauders that Hermione paid careful attention to so that she could share them when she got home. When Lily finally said goodnight, Hermione laid awake thinking about her situation and everyone at home. She wondered if they realized she was missing or assumed she had left. Maybe they thought she'd ran away to find her parents. Her talk with her friends had only shown them that she was emotionally unstable and running from her problems. She was worried they may think the worst of her, and then a thought occurred to her.

Did Remus remember meeting her? Or did she wipe his memory? He was the only one that would survive to see her go missing, which was an unpleasant thought in its own right, but did he know? If he remembered he could at least let everyone else know she was safe, technically speaking, with him. She wondered if there was any reason she'd have to obliveate his memory. This was going to be one of the trickiest situations of her life, because Remus, her biggest hang up in her own time, was her key to getting home.

* * *

><p>It was early in the morning, three days since everyone had met at the Burrow to discuss what was happening with Hermione. Molly was cooking breakfast while Sophie and Fleur were in the sitting room trying to keep Victorie and Teddy quiet as Bill, Arthur and Charlie were still sleeping. Ginny was staying over with Luna at her new flat and George and Ron were at home over the shop. They were sitting quietly talking about wedding plans and the odd relationship their respective men had with one another. Charlie and Bill were closer to one another than to the rest of the family, almost like they were a set of twins the same as George had been with Fred. Everyone was taking turns staying at the Burrow in case of any word from Hermione. Sophie had brought Teddy the night before because it was a full moon and their father preferred they not be in the house. Molly had just put rolls in the oven when Percy stepped through the floo.<p>

"Where is mother?" he asked the girls, giving no greeting before hand. Fleur directed him toward the kitchen and he gave them a curt nod before walking into the other room. Fleur looked like the interaction offended her a bit, but Sophie shrugged and patted her pregnant friend's hand. Fleur's hormones made her more sensitive to her feelings being bruised.

"Percy has always been unpleasant. You really have to ignore him." She said, rolling her eyes in his direction. She hated to think her friend was upset. Sophie had always found Fleur very easy to get along with, even if she was the only one of that opinion at first. Sophie and Charlie also had the same age gap that Bill did with Fleur, so they understood each other well. "He's pretty much the odd one out in the bunch, when you think on it. Bill and Charlie are rambunctious, Percy is reserved and bookish, George is a prankster, Ron is a massive war hero and Ginny is a qudditch star. He's just feeling overlooked. Kind of like middle child syndrome. He lashes out." Fleur smiled and nodded, changing the subject to her new baby on the way as Teddy climbed into Sophie's lap, laying his head on her shoulder.

Charlie came down the stairs and kissed Sophie and Teddy both on top of the head. He was still in his pajamas, hair falling around his shoulders. He made his way into the kitchen looking for a cup of coffee. He was barely inside the door when the girls heard Molly shriek and the sound of wood scraping on the floor, glass smashing and Charlie yell for Bill, who came running down the stairs without even bother to stop for a shirt and made it into the kitchen before either witch had time to react. Sophie had frozen in place, and looked over at Fleur who had started the great effort it took to stand up with her swollen belly but was holding still. Sophie shook her head and Fleur dropped back into her seat, holding Victorie close to her chest. Sophie slid Teddy onto the couch next to them and told him to sit still just as the commotion from the kitchen started back up and Arthur came hurrying down to see what was wrong, Sophie right behind him.

Molly was standing backed against the counter, hand over her mouth and crying. There was broken glass and overturned chairs on the floor, the three eldest Weasley boys fighting in the middle of the mess. It was not much of a fight, considering how much bigger both Bill and Charlie were compared to Percy, who was being held down and beaten. Both older boys were steadily cursing and punching their younger sibling, their mother doing nothing to stop them. Percy was flailing against them attempting to get away but to no avail. Arthur tried to yell at them, knowing he was now too old to get into their fights. When they did not listen, he shot a body binding hex at all three of them. Sophie walked over to Molly and wrapped a comforting arm around her, guiding her to a chair. Molly sat down and stared into the blank space in front of her.

"What the bloody hell is going on down here? Molly? Why did you just let them fight? That's not like you." Arthur was still yelling, his face red. Molly shook her head, saying nothing. Arthur flicked his wand toward his sons and released their mouths and heads so that they could speak.

"Percy is a bloody damned prejudiced slime ball git." Bill spat, cutting his eyes in the direction of the much smaller man, who shrunk away form his brother's gaze.

"And he'll never change. Merlin knows where he gets it" Charlie added, rubbing his head where a large red pump knot was rising from the skin.

Arthur shook his head and turned to Percy. "Care to share your side of the story, son?" he asked the boy, crossing his arms over his chest. It had been a long time since these three had fought, and Arthur was fuming at them.

"I was just coming to tell mother that I've asked Audrey to marry me and..." Molly cut Percy off before he could continue.

"And when I didn't react the way you thought I should, you said that I should be happier, since you hadn't 'brought home some weird and exotic half-breed woman like the older two', to use your exact words. That's why I didn't break up the fight Arthur. Charlie heard him, and called for Bill." Percy looked away from his father's eye. Fleur had come into the kitchen and looked rather pale, staring down at her feet in embarrassment. Tears started to fall down her cheeks. Sophie blinked a few times, her jaw set, biting her tongue. She crossed the kitchen and pulled Fleur to a hug, where the pregnant witch started to cry openly.

"Is that all you think of us Percy? Soiling your good name, are we?" Sophie spat. She guided Fleur the same way she had Molly, picking a chair up from where it had fallen on the floor and sitting her down in it. She sat the other chair up and sat down beside Fleur, still offering her comfort. Sophie was far more used to people calling her names than Fleur was, and she knew that. Arthur looked a bit shocked that one of his children would say something like that about anyone, but especially members of his own family. He pulled his inner jaw in between his teeth and bit on it, thinking.

"I cannot believe you'd say such a thing about your brother's wives. I am utterly ashamed. Percy... You should go. Now. I'm going to release your body first, and if you don't walk out of here silently or with an apology, I'll stun you again and let them have at you." Percy nodded from his place on the floor, blood pouring from several open wounds on his face and his nose, which was obviously broken. Arthur flicked his wand and Percy ran. When they heard the floo activate he released the other two from their body binds.

"You know I never condone fighting amongst you kids, but I think you both deserved to get at him a bit for that." Arthur said, moving to comfort Molly. He pulled her close and looked to where Fleur and Sophie were sitting. "I'm very sorry you two had to hear that. Or that he said it, even." he said to them. Fleur continued to cry as Bill knelt in front of her, rubbing her upper arms. Charlie scooped Sophie from the chair and sat back down with her in his lap.

"I'm mostly mad for Fleur, honestly. I'm utterly used to it." Sophronia's voice was hollow. Charlie pulled her closer to him.

"I dizn't mean to be azy trouble" Fleur sobbed, falling into Bill's embrace. Bill looked sour.

"I wonder what he thinks of me." Bill said, looking toward his parents. "More venom shows up on my blood tests than Sophie's." Arthur shook his head and shrugged, rubbing his eyes.

"Something came over him years ago, I guess he never got over it. Either way, you ladies both please know I think my boys are lucky to have you both. Nobody save apparently Percy thinks anything of either of your parentage, your families, anything. I just-" He had more to say, but Sophie spoke up.

"I think I'd be willing to bet that I speak for both Fleur and myself when I say we never thought any of you thought that way. Don't worry about it Arthur. Promise, we're both fine. Fleur's hormones just need to settle." She flashed the older wizard a bright smile and Bill chuckled at Fleur's hormones, which earned him a swat on the arm. "Also-" she continued, turning back to Fleur "_I_ am the weird one, _you _are the exotic one. Exotic is totally a compliment." Fleur smiled a bit more. Teddy came slinking in and once again crawled up into his sister's arms where she sat in Charlie's lap.

"What happened? Teddy asked, looking carefully around the room where glass still lay broken on the floor.

"Charlie and Bill decided to wrestle with Percy. Percy lost. This mess is why Dad always says we don't roughhouse indoors. See?" The little boy nodded and laid his head down, obviously tired. Neither of the two ever slept peacefully during nights with a full moon, but as to whether it was worry or a genetic thing to blame, nobody knew for sure. Sophie had gone to the Ministry for blood testing to see if her blood may have any new knowledge about the lycanthropy disease, but all they'd found out is that there were only trace amounts in her blood, which had made her quick to heal and a bit stronger, and her eyes an unearthly green the same as her father's. Bill had done similar tests, his results were not much more conclusive.

"Soapie, can we go home soon?" Teddy asked, absently flicking a strand of hair from Charlie's head around. "I want to go home." Sophie nodded, telling him they'd go just after breakfast. She thought if she could get him to eat, she could either put him back to sleep herself or have Molly put him down for a nap while she went to patch their father's wounds up. She carried him back into the sitting room and sat him down in the chair beside which Victorie's modified Moses basket was sitting, the toddler sleeping peacefully inside. She knew that Teddy didn't believe her story about what had happened, she just wasn't ready for him to face cruelty yet.

"Sit with Tori while we clean up and make food, yeah?" Teddy nodded to his older sister as she handed him a toy to occupy him. She walked back into the kitchen to see where she could help. Arthur was still stammering about Percy's behavior, Molly healing a cut on Bill's lip. Sophie charmed the broom in the corner to sweep up the shattered tea cups and sat down.

"So" she looked around at the red heads in the room "this has been eventful." Charlie laughed and rolled his eyes at his fiance's attempt at lightening the mood. She swatted at him and looked to her future father-in-law. "Any word on Hermione?" The older wizard shook his head.

"No, sweetheart. I'm sorry. We'll keep looking though. She has to be somewhere." Sophie nodded and looked down, blinking back tears for the first time that morning. Her best friend had been missing for four days, and it was starting to terrify her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:I thought this would be a short chapter, but then I added to it. Still no flash to the present (Hermione's time). As to the request for labels- I can't go back and add them, but from this point forward I'll add them to help clear it up. Thanks for letting me know! Thank you to all my fav/followers and readers! I hope you're still enjoying the story. Leave a review and let me know? It has an ending on this chapter that leads you to think this is going a different direction, but give it a chance. Lily is a tricky lady.  
>Happy Reading!<br>~Duchess**

* * *

><p>Remus ducked as a bright green teacup went sailing over his head. "You cannot leave me this morning. I can't stay here with Sirius, I feel too bad! AND its <em>your fault!<em>" Sherry had been shrieking at him since she woke up Monday morning. Morning sickness had kicked in a few days ago, and she'd been on the rampage about it. Remus flicked his wand at the pieces of his mother's china laying on the floor with a quick repairo spell, which re-pieced themselves together and flew back to the table. The rubbed a hand over his eyes, and sighed.

"Sherry, calm down. You were here when Dumbledore came by. You know I have to go do this." She threw the saucer her teacup had been sitting on, and he was not able to duck in time to keep it from cracking him right above the left eye. Luckily he caught it before it fell and broke, and it only left a small knot on his head. She was breathing so heavily her nostrils were flaring out.

"Why am I even putting up with this?" she screamed, slamming the chair she was standing closest to out and flopping down hard into it. "Why should I suffer for this damn thing?" She stopped talking when Remus jumped up, sending his chair flying back. His face was red and his eyes the deep, forest green she knew only came out in anger, lust or at the moon.

"MY child is not a thing, Sherry. Do NOT talk about a helpless child like she's just as meaningless as the morning trash. I promise you if I had a way to get the baby without your involvement, I'd do it. In a bloody heartbeat. I'm very fucking sorry the baby is interrupting your precious beauty sleep." He'd never felt so angry in his life, especially since he'd seen pictures of the person she was carrying grew to be. He never cursed, not like he had here lately.

She sniffed and wiped her face on the sleeve of Remus shirt she'd worn to bed. "I'm sorry." She didn't look up at his face. "You know I just don't know how to handle any of this." She always tried to look helpless and win his pity when he finally was pushed to the point of any reaction, but Remus didn't give in much anymore.

"I do. I know. But you can't just talk like that when the mood strikes, just like she is nothing. You do it to hurt me, we both know you do." Sherry didn't look up, say a word, make a noise. He waited for a moment then spoke again. "It seems you're feeling better if you want to go with me. It's just the Hogwarts library though. Nothing too interesting." Sherry shook her head.

"No, I'm just going back to bed. Thank you. I'm sorry I hit you with the saucer." Remus rubbed two fingers over the knot on his brow.

"But not sorry you threw things?" His tone was cold, and she didn't say anything else. She just slipped from her chair and walked into his bedroom, shutting the door without a word. Once the door shut, Sirius cracked his door and Remus gestured the all clear.

"Let me buy you a cup of coffee, Moony?" the dark haired man asked, looking unsure of his friend. Remus gave a shrug and followed him to the door, locking and warding it heavily behind him. The walked down the street in silence for a while, until Sirius felt that his friend was calm enough to talk. "Are you okay, mate?" he asked, looking over at Remus as they walked past an elderly lady who made a face at Sirius' leather jacket with spikes. Sirius gave the woman a wink and kept walking.

"How much did you hear?" he asked quietly. Sirius shrugged.

"Possibly all of it? How is she blaming you for her morning sickness?" Remus kicked a pebble as they walked.

"My kid, remember?" Sirius nodded lightly, opening the door to the diner they'd reached a few blocks away. The sat down in the far corner away from everyone else and ordered, Sirius insisting he buy breakfast on such a rough morning.

"Have you talked to James or Lily in the past couple days?" Sirius raised an eyebrow.

"You know I have. You mean about something specific. The Granger girl?" Remus nodded. "I know she's staying with Lily. I know you're supposed to help her research. Otherwise I don't know much." Again, Remus nodded.

"She knows us, Pads. Knows our kids. She had pictures." Sirius' eyes widened.

"You're bloody kidding!" he ran a hand over his hair, pushing it back. The waitress came back and sat their food down and Remus began to eat. Sirius just stared at his friend. "Keep talking please."

Remus looked up from his plate. "What? Oh. I have a daughter, James and Lily have a son. She knows them both." Sirius scrunched his nose up.

"I don't have kids?" he asked, sounding a bit offended.

"Did you want kids?" Remus asked with a laugh. Sirius shook his head.

"No, I think the name 'Black' is better off dying out. Plus that means settling down. I'd rather not." Remus laughed again. The two friends finished breakfast and Remus filled Sirius in on everything he knew so far from Hermione. Sirius seemed a bit shocked that this girl had traveled so far in time, and that of all people she knew Remus and James' children best. They continued talking about the little girl Remus would have soon until it was time for Remus to apparate to Hogsmade.

* * *

><p>Hermione sat nervously at a table in the all too familiar Hogwarts library. She had a stack of books she knew she'd used before sitting in front of her, already recopying information she'd written before down into the notebook she'd brought with her. Lily had given her free reign of her closet as Hermione had no clothes other than the formal robes she'd been wearing for her meeting. This morning she in a jumper and jeans that Lily insisted would keep her warm in the drafty castle. She heard footsteps come into the thankfully empty library and her heart pounded in her chest. <em>Your best friend's father<em> she told herself over and over again. She turned around when she head him getting close and gave him a smile. He too was in muggle jeans, which she'd only seen him in a few times before. Her heart fluttered.

"Good morning!" she said, knowing she sounded too cheerful. She looked him over and winced when she saw the knot on his head just above his eye. "Woah, what happened?" She knew immediately she shouldn't have asked. She had know Remus for years, but he didn't know her at all. She was being overly familiar. Remus tilted his head as if confused, then looked toward his eyebrows like he was trying to see the knot and shrugged.

"Bumped my head on the cupboard this morning, its nothing." He gestured toward the books on the table. "Do you need my help really?" Hermione gave an uneasy smile. _Not really here_ she thought _but I want your company._ She slapped herself mentally and turned back to the stack of books.

"These two I really remember, the other five I don't but may be usefully. I'll go through these and I'll let you look through the others, if that's okay. Or look for different books. I just need to know about sand measurements and additions, really. Dumbledore put in an order with the Ministry for a time turner permit. They told him on rush order it will be five months before it may be approved, seven if they don't rush it. You can't even own one without so much regulation. McGonagall gave me mine when I was thirteen, so if she gives me the one she has now it will really mess with the temporal timeline." He nodded and moved to the opposite side of the table and took a seat. She handed him an extra notebook and quill.

"I'll just start here then, alright?" He hesitated over a book and picked it up, flipping to the back and skimming a finger down the index before flipping through the pages and beginning his own search. Hermione stole glances up every once and a while, trying to hide a smile as she watched him read intently with such powerful focus. He licked his thumb before turning each page and pulled his upper lip down in between his teeth, tapping a foot under the table as he read. After a couple of hours in near perfect silence aside from the occasional student or the scratch of a quill, Hermione couldn't help but laugh. All of these things Sophie did while studying, and she'd never noticed them in him.

"Whats funny?" he asked, looking up with an eyebrow raised. She shook her head.

"You're tapping a foot, doing that thing with your lip. And you lick your thumb before you turn a page. Every time." Hermione smiled again, trying to fight back a laugh.

"I'm sorry Miss Granger, I don't follow." Remus sounded annoyed, or maybe embarrassed.

"Sophie is so like you, I didn't even realize. I studied or should say will study with her a lot at this very table, you're in her spot and doing all her little habits. It's bizarre. Sorry." her face flushed pink and she looked down, smiling. "Sorry" she said again. He looked at her, in deep consideration of what she had said and nodded, going back to the book before him. Hermione cursed herself for making him feel awkward.

A few moments later, Remus sighed and closed the book. "So can I ask you something?" Hermione looked up from her notes.

"I suppose, but know that there are things I cannot reveal." He nodded and thought for a moment.

"I don't know what to ask, actually. Just tell me something else. About my daughter." He looked ashamed for a moment, not looking up at Hermione. "It's just been a hard morning. I can't not say 'she' now, by the way. Not that I regret knowing. I feel like fighting harder for her now." His face burned red. Remus didn't warm up to his friends nearly as easily to tell them secrets, and he wasn't sure why he felt like he could talk to this girl. He assumed it was because she knew him already. There was no uneasiness over the lycanthropy that he normally had with strangers. No need to be as shy.

Hermione smiled. "Sophie? Hmm. Story, traits, what sort of thing do you want to hear?" Remus shrugged. Hermione bobbed her head in thought. "A few days into my first year, she got detention for punching a Slytherin boy in the face for calling me a bucktoothed snot and making me cry. A fourth year Slytherin boy, so two years older and loads bigger. He dropped like a stone too. She's probably one of the kindest people to ever exist, but she never lets anyone mess with people she cares about." Remus was smiling.

"Is it wrong I'm proud of that story?" Hermione laughed.

"As a Marauder? Probably not. You weren't mad then either, as I recall. When she told us about it, you had to floo in to McGonagall's office and you sent her sweets the next day with a card that said 'good punch princess' on it." Remus smiled widely and Hermione smiled back, feeling her heart race at the light in his eyes.

"Yeah, that sounds like me." he said, studying Hermione's face for a moment and back to the book. "We should get back to this." He found his place from before and went back to writing his notes. Hermione nodded and looked down to her own notes. They sat in silence for a long while, taking several pages of notes a piece until Hermione's hand began to ache. She was about to tell Remus they could quit for the day when he looked up and caught her watching him.

"Thank you." he said shyly and looked back down, finishing a doodle in his notes of a sun rune.

"For what, Remus?" she tilted her head to the side and studied his face.

"I just need to hear these things, I think. To know I didn't completely fail her. That she doesn't hate me." Hermione felt her heart ache. If this Remus knew her the way the one at home did, she'd venture a hug. It was so strange to see him so unsure of himself when the Remus she knew was completely confident in his fatherhood with both his children. Hermione decided maybe a pat on the arm would do, so he reached across the table, but ended up taking his hand instead. She waited for him to look up, and she locked his eyes on hers.

"She adores you. You really shouldn't worry so much. You're a wonderful father. She grew up and went to work trying to make werewolves lives easier in your name. Don't ever worry about her being ashamed, she never has been. I mean, she kept it a secret from us, but at your request. Otherwise, she never cared about it. Lots of people's parent's have a disease they can't help. She doesn't treat you any differently for it." She gave his hand a squeeze and closed her book. She could see tears glistening in his eyes and she smiled at him. "It'll be okay. I promise."

* * *

><p>Hermione was listening to Amelia tell about the new man her sister was dating, who worked in stocks and often flew to Spain for work as they ate stew. She kept thinking back to the way Remus was worried about Sophie. He'd always been a worrier, she knew. She wished she could tell him everything, about Tonks, Teddy, the way things would be. She knew the years he was about to face would be horrible. She sighed too loud and Lily looked over.<p>

"Alright girly?" she said, offering her another roll. Hermione took a roll from the basket and smiled.

"Fine, just thinking. According to Dumbledore I'm here for a minimum of five months, if the time turner is in his possession by the time we do our research. I think if I'm going to be eating your food, sleeping under your roof and borrowing your clothes the least I can do is pay a bit of rent to you." Lily shook her head.

"We're happy to help you. Dumbledore said you can be of some service to the Order. Just focus on that." Lily smiled and went back to her stew.

"No, really. There won't be enough research and Order business to keep me busy. A part time job would do me some good." Hermione concluded her speech with a firm nod and waited for one of the other girls to answer. Amelia had already finished her bowl and was standing up, clearing her place at the table.

"I agree with Lily mostly. You can buy a few groceries if you must, but otherwise don't worry about it. Get the job if you're worried you'll be bored." Hermione nodded and smiled. "I've got to run, speaking of the Order. I'm on duty with Sirius, so wish me luck I don't come back pregnant." Lily laughed as her flatmate left. She turned to Hermione.

"Does Sirius stay such a lady's man?" she asked, smirking at the thought.

"A bit, yeah." Hermione snorted.

"So Hermione, I've got to be way out of line, while it's just you and me. Alright?" Hermione swallowed and looked into Lily's eyes, knowing that she couldn't lie to those eyes. To most of the world they were Lily's, but to Hermione she was looking into Harry's.

"Alright" she nodded.

"You're in love with Remus aren't you?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: OH! Sorry, you'll have to wait to see how that conversation pans out. But can I ask a few readers to do me a favor? I had an account years ago that I lost access to because my laptop died and I didn't get a new one for a long time. I had a story on there that I happened upon the other day and wondered if I should redo it here. Its called Alexander on the account AuntManna and it's pretty poorly written but I can fix that. Will someone go read it ( /s/7986990/1/Alexander) and PM me if its worth bring back to life plot wise? please? I'll love you forever. Thank you!**


	9. Chapter 9

**2001- Morning after the Fight at the Burrow: Andromeda Tonk's Cottage  
><span>**

Andromeda sat down the tea tray and set into making her own cup while Sophie watched her brother spinning in front of the window, trying to make himself dizzy. She hadn't slept well the previous night, between the moon having nightmares and flashbacks to the war. She was going to leave Teddy with his Gran for the afternoon to catch up on sleep herself. Andromeda looked the girl over carefully, noting the bags under her eyes and the stiffness in how she carried herself.

"Alright dear?" Andromeda asked, pushing the tea tray across the table and closer to where Sophie was sitting. Andromeda was fond of this girl, even if she didn't always see eye to eye with her father. Sophie had been nothing but respectful, kind and loving to Nymphadora. Even despite the difference between their ages. Andromeda figured her Dora had gotten lucky, as most children weren't normally taken to step-parents. Andromeda watched the girl shrug and she thought about the last time she had seen the girl look so tired.

_Flashback_

Nymphadora came to the door, broken down and crying. She'd been left, pregnant and scared in the midst of a war. Remus had left her. She came home to her mother and fell into her arms and told her everything, sobbing. Andromeda sat quietly, holding her child as she sobbed out her heart's sorrows, telling her mother she didn't know what she would do. Andromeda didn't want to say anything, didn't want to be right about this though she knew it would happen. She patted her back until she started to calm down, then Andromeda started to ask her questions.

"Nymphadora" she said quietly, hoping she wasn't right about this too, "Where is Sophronia?" Dora's head shot up. She looked absolutely panicked.

"I-I don't know. She'd been at work. She- probably doesn't- know" She was hiccuping as she talked, choking back tears. Sophie had taken a job immediately following her graduation to help where her father could not. Andromeda closed her eyes.

"He left her too?" Dora paled more than she already had been. She shook her head and shrugged.

"Why- would he leave his- children?" She looked at her mother for answers she couldn't give. Andromeda conjured a tissue and dabbed her daughter's face.

"I don't know sweetie." she whispered.

"I need to- I have to go get her. This- it'll kill her." Andromeda shook her head and forcibly sat her daughter back down.

"I'll go, stay here. Calm down, please. Every bit of stress you feel the baby feels too." Nymphadora nodded and curled into the plush cushions of her mother's couch. Andromeda pulled a travel cloak on and apperated to the cottage her daughter had moved into when she was married. She moved quietly through the house, wand out.

"Sophie?" she called into the emptiness. There was no answer, but Andromeda made her way slowly down the hall. She came to the last door and listened closely. On the other side of the closed door she heard a quiet sniffing. She knocked on the door and called out to the girl again. There was no answer, so Andromeda pushed open the door. In the middle of the floor she sat, knees pulled to her chest and sobs wracking her body. Andromeda stood for a moment, hand covering her mouth, not knowing what to say. Dora had told her about the girl's mother leaving her before she even held her. Now her father was gone too. After a moment, she stepped into the room and squatted down next to Sophie, laying her hand on the girl's shaking shoulder.

"Sophie?" she said again, trying not to scare her. Aside from the wedding, she and Andromeda had only met twice. Sophie lifted her head just a bit.

"Hello Mrs. Tonks." she said, manners never failing. "I'm sorry I didn't answer before." Andromeda was lost.

"Are you okay, dear?" she asked, know full well the girl was not. Sophie shook her head viciously.

"He left a letter on my bed. My dad, I mean. He's gone too." Andromeda swallowed thickly, feeling her own tears pricking at her eyes. Her heart was broken for her daughter, sure. But this girl had no one. Sophie looked up to the older witch. Her face looked hopeless, her eyes empty. "Why doesn't anyone want me? Am I just a waste?" At this point, Andromeda pulled the girl to her, holding her close. It scared them both at first, but she felt Sophie relax after a moment and throw an arm over Andromeda's.

"You're not a waste, sweet girl." she whispered. "I promise you that. Now, let's get you some clothes. You're coming with me." Sophie pulled away and shook her head, not meeting her eyes.

"No, thank you. I don't want to inconvenience you." Andromeda smiled and held a hand out.

"As your only grandparent, I'm going to have to insist." Sophie took a step back. Nobody had ever claimed her before, not outside her father. Tonks and she had agreed it was better to avoid the subject of 'Mum', so it never came up with her.

"Ex-Excuse me?" she said, looking around the room rather than at Andromeda.

"You heard me, young lady." Andromeda said, walking over and putting a hand on her shoulder and pushing her to pack. "Now let's be quick."  
><span><em>End Flashback<em>

Sophie shook her head. "Just worried, I suppose. It's been a- rough morning." Andromeda reached across and squeezed the younger witches hand.

"I have something that _may_ cheer you up. I'm not sure if you'll want it, but it's yours if you do." Andromeda stood and gestured for Sophie to follow her, leaving Teddy to sit with his biscuit and toys on the couch. Sophie followed the woman up the stairs and down the hall to the bedroom that had once belonged to her stepmother. Andromeda opened the door and stepped to the side.

"Oh!" Sophie gasped, covering her mouth. She turned around to Andromeda, who was just smiling. She nodded forward and Sophie walked into the room further. Hanging from the open wardrobe door was the wedding dress Dora had warn, train laid carefully on the floor.

"Molly told me your measurements from the dress she fitted you for when Bill married Fleur and I had it altered. I understand if you want your own, but I thought-" Her words were caught when Sophie slammed into her with a hug, holding tight to the other woman. "So, you like it?" Sophie nodded against her.

"Thank you so much. I don't even know what to say..." Andromeda took her by the chin and turned her so they were eye to eye.

"When- When Dora left that night, she handed me your brother. She looked me in the eye and she told me 'if I don't come back, you take care of our kids'. And I mean to." The older witch gave the girl a watery smile.

"You don't know what this means to me 'Dromeda." Sophie hugged her again. "You really, really don't."

* * *

><p><span><strong>Lily's Apartment-<strong>** 1978**  
>Hermione sat, mouth agape staring back at Lily, who had a rather wicked smile on her face. Hermione wasn't sure how to respond, or if she was joking for that matter. She blinked a few times, and Lily raised an expectant eyebrow.<p>

"I, er-" Hermione started, and Lily burst into a laughing fit.

"No- Really it's okay. I totally had a crush on my childhood muggle best friend's father. And older brother. It happens." Hermione flushed bright red. She tried to duck her face into her hands and Lily laughed again. "Plus Remus is really cute. Always has been. I don't blame you." Lily gave her a wink and sipped from her water glass and Hermione groaned and slammed her head into the table.

"I never wanted to have this conversation, with anyone. Shouldn't it- have gone away by now?" Lily looked confused, like she hadn't considered this. She tilted her head and looked at the other girl thoughtfully.

"How long has this been going on?" Lily asked, her tone slight more serious.

"Since I was thirteen." Hermione looked down, speaking softly trying to hide her embarrassment. Lily tilted her head the other way in thought.

"So- seven years?" She looked a bit shocked and Hermione wished she could disappear. She opened her mouth to try and say something, anything, but she couldn't think of anything to make it sound better.

"I'm sorry." Hermione looked at her feet. Lily laughed again.

"Please, really it's okay. I won't tell anyone. Promise. Not even James, because let's face it- he'd tell the other three... and I can't imagine that could be good for you." Hermione nodded, still staring at the table. Lily stood up from the table and walked toward the kitchen sink to put her bowl and glass into it, and stopped to leaned down to Hermione's ear as she walked by. "But you know, he could use the distraction." Hermione stammered for a moment as Lily walked into her room and then out again and into the bathroom, carrying her pajamas. Hermione took the opportunity Lily's absence gave to change and snuggled down into her bed on the couch.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Hermione took to the street before Lily could wake up to search for a job. The fourth shop she came to, a homemade candy store in muggle London, had a 'Help Wanted' sign in the window. Hermione smiled brightly and walked in, seeing a sweet looking old lady behind the counter. The woman gave Hermione a smile in return.<p>

"Can I help you with something, dear?" she asked, stepping around the counter into the main shop floor. Hermione looked around the shop and saw all the treats; truffles, fudge, home made hard candies. Her mouth watered a bit.

"Yes, please. I am in town staying with family and I found out recently that I will be here for several months and need a job to occupy my time." The older woman smiled and nodded along with Hermione.

"Wonderful, dear. I only have a part-time position though. My joints hurt in the morning, you see. I need someone to come in early and open up. The store opens at Eight O'clock in the morning and you'd have to be here at Seven Fifteen to set up, is that something you could do? You'd be out by a quarter past noon." Hermione smiled and nodded.

"Oh, yes ma'am. That would be absolutely perfect. Thank you so much!" Hermione smiled widely. The shop owner pursed her lips.

"My name is Norma Sparrow. You may just call me Norma." She offered her hand and Hermione took it and save her a quick shake.

"Hermione Granger, pleased to meat you." Hermione smiled again.

"Well Hermione. Can you start day after tomorrow? I'll need you to come by in the afternoon and get a key and let me show you everything." Hermione nodded and thanked the Norma again, and walked out into the street with a wide grin on her face. She skipped down the street, not completely watching where she was going, until she slammed headlong into someone else. She stumbled back a bit, apologizing profusely.

"That's alright Hermione, you looked preoccupied." She heard Remus' voice say. He was rubbing his head again and she winced for having hurt him where he was already injured.

"Remus! Merlin, I am so so sorry! I just- I got a job." Hermione stammered and gestured over her shoulder although the shop, Sparrow's Sweets, was blocks away.

"Lovely." He said, shrugging his shoulders up and stamping his feet. "I actually just got off from my own, maybe you'd like to- get a bite? My treat, celebrate your job. There's a place right across the street- nice and warm as it's cold out." Hermione gulped hard.

"Sure, that'd be nice." she said feeling blush creep across her face.

"Wonderful, but I am quite cold, so let's walk and talk." He gestured and started to walk, guiding her with a light touch on her elbow. Hermione's heart beat in her ears, and she knew he could hear it by the slight 'Marauder' grin on his face. Later she was going to have to smack Lily when she got home.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Hope these notes help you know the time and setting better! I also hope this chapter finds you all well- It took me a while to hash it out. I'm slightly stuck, so I decided to add just a tiny bit of Sophie and Andromeda backstory. Thank you to all my followers, favorite-rs, readers and reviewers. Be sure to let me know what you think, any ideas you may have... Things of that nature. :)<br>Hugs!  
>~Duchess<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Hi! This is a short chapter, and I know it's been a while since an update. I'm sorry!  
>Thank you so much to all my readers, followers, favoriters, and reviewers. Please remember that reviews help fuel the story, so be sure to leave them!<br>Happy Reading!  
>~DMM<strong>

* * *

><p><em>You know she's okay. You know you get through this. <em>Remus kept repeating these words over and over in his head as he sat quietly next to Sherry, as a very kindly seeming older Healer was telling them all about the option to 'abort' due to the 'inhuman' properties their child may or may not have. to be fair, she was giving a full and very detailed list of the risks the pregnancy could hold for both Sherry and the baby. There weren't too many that directly involved Remus' problem, and he was very thankful. They listened on, for about an hour about everything. It was her job, and the whole speech was a required part, but it still rubbed Remus the wrong way. Sherry had a vice grip on his hand, and he knew that she never saw getting rid of the baby as an option either, but still they had to listen if they wanted treatment. He had to keep his temper hear, as Healer Vivian was the only one on staff willing to care for lycanthropy patients. Her voice was kind, and she smiled gently as they talked through it all.

"So- if you will just sign these forms. Here, here, and then both of you at the bottom." Healer Vivian pointed to several blanks lines for Sherry to sign on. "They basically state that I've told you the risks and the options and you wish to continue your pregnancy." Sherry nodded and signed her name in all three places she'd been instructed, then handed Remus the quill. He signed quickly and pushed it to the side of the desk the healer was sitting on. She smiled again and tapped the papers with her wand, causing them to roll up and roll onto stack in the corner of the room.

"Is that all?" Sherry asked nervously. "You're not going to ask me to kill my child again, are you?" Sherry gave a nervous looked toward Remus, and the Healer looked a bit offended but shook her head.

"No, dear. I have to legally give you all of that information though. All abnormal pregnancies get a similar speech, and the same forms to fill out. I promise we're not picking on you." She smiled gently again. Remus felt like he could breath again, though he wasn't aware of holding his breath before. The Healer motioned for them to stand and follow her into an exam room, where she was going to do a few things before they left. The room had a examination table with stirrups like a muggle OBGYN, a machine in the corner with a screen on it, and various other things on the walls. Sherry and Remus both seemed surprised at how similar muggle prenatal care was to wizard's, but they said nothing. Healer Vivian had Sherry undo her jeans and pull them off her hips, then lie back onto the exam table. Using the pointer and middle finger on both hands, she mashed around on her already slightly rounded stomach and hummed in thought.

"What?" Remus asked nervously, biting at his nails.

"When did you say you figured out that your were expecting, child?" Vivian looked at Sherry, who shrugged.

"Two weeks ago- but my period has never been regular so..." Vivian nodded and clicked her tongue.

"Ah. You're about sixteen weeks already, by my count. You look healthy though. No harm in finding out late. Four more and we'll know what you're having." Sherry nodded and Remus smiled. He'd have to try and remember to act surprised that his 'guess' was right.

"Remus reckons its a girl." Sherry said quietly, just filling the silence. Vivian looked toward the nervous young wizard and smiled.

"Yes, daddies usually have a way with knowing." She said, moving to prepare more equipment. She opened a cabinet and pulled out a tube-like wooden contraption and placed the open end on Sherry's navel, then held her wand to the end of the device that was pointing up. A rapid drumming sound filled the room and Remus couldn't help himself, he cried. Sherry looked a bit numb.

"Is that the heartbeat?" she asked, looking more scared than anything. Vivian nodded.

"A good strong one. 154 beats per minute, that's perfect." Vivian allowed the couple to listen for another moment before removing the device from Sherry and wiping it clean. "That's all for today. I'll send you a letter when you're needed next. Another month, then like I said; we will find out the sex of the baby." She smiled brightly and waited for Sherry to adjust her clothes before showing them both out. Sherry's parents were sitting beside Remus' father in the waiting room, all three looking grim for some reason. Remus wondered if it was because Lyall had shown them the documents he'd drawn up for Sherry to sign promising she'd give full custody to him in the event that she chose to no longer be a part of this. Once they got closer, Remus knew that was indeed the case as he could see copies on the table along with old editions of 'Witch Weekly' and the like.

"Everything alright?" Sherry's mother asked, looking them over. Sherry nodded and walked over to her parents and stood quietly. Her father was doing his best to murder Remus with his eyes, but he didn't let it bother him.

"She's sixteen weeks, the heartbeat is strong. Find out the sex next appointment. You lot don't have to come to that, we can tell you." Remus filled them in on the situation in as few words as he could manage. The Walker's nodded and took their leave, Sherry giving him a small wave as she left with them. They'd agreed a few days before that it was best that they just focus on the baby and their situation rather than trying to maintain their romantic relationship as well- or at least that is the way Remus twisted it so that Sherry breaking up with him was less upsetting. Remus watched them walk away and Lyall put a hand gently on his son's shoulder.

"You alright, boy?" he asked, putting a bit of pressure on his son's shoulder to steer him out of the office. Remus nodded.

"Fine. She just doesn't seem to care." He knew it was true, and that she was going to walk away, but it didn't hurt any less. Lyall didn't say anything, but he gave the shoulder he was holding a comforting squeeze.

* * *

><p>Hermione was the only one in the flat by the time Remus' got there, and by the look on his face, he seemed glad of it. He loved his friends, but he could only relive the events of the day so many times before they started to wear on him. Plus- he liked this girl. She was kind and sweet and she was making it much easier for him to sleep at night knowing that his daughter was alright. He came over to see about her notes... and if he was honest with himself, to see her. He enjoyed her company, her smile, the fact that she was female, knew he was a werewolf, and didn't seem to care either way. He knew the attachment he was forming was wrong and ill-advised, but he had to be around her for their research. She smiled from her place on the couch as he let himself in, knowing Lily's wards by heart.<p>

"Hello" she said, looking up from what she was doing. Remus walked around the couch to see that the girl had balls of pink yarn and was knitting.

"You knit?" he said, raising an eyebrow. She nodded.

"Making Sophie a blanket. Which is weird, because we learned to knit at the same time, from the same lady. Time travel is messing with my head. Saw my parent's on the street a couple days ago and thought I might pass out." She looked back down to her knitting and he sighed, putting a hand over his eyes.

"I think I'd have hung myself by now if you hadn't fallen through time to tell me the baby was okay." He said quietly, and Hermione swallowed.

"Why?" she asked gently.

"Had to listen to a Healer tell us all about how it can go wrong, gave Sherry the option to abort... Then at the end of it all I had to watch them walk away. And she was so detached during it all. Like she didn't really care..." Hermione nodded, her knitting needles making a slight 'clack clack' as she thought. she tucked them into the already formed part of the blanket and laid her project down next to her before moving over and laying her hand on Remus'. He looked up and she smiled. He felt his heartbeat quicken and he pulled his hand away. That was not a good sign.

"So- Dumbledore told me that he has procured an extra ounce of the sand..." Remus said as he stood to cover up the fact he'd jerked his hand away. He moved over to the kitchen and put on a kettle of water. Hermione nodded.

"Yes, I think I went through four ounces total to make the time turner that got me here, and we were able to save half an ounce of the sand that was in it." She said, watching him fuss about in the kitchen. She wondered why he pulled away from her so harshly, but let it go. The two enjoyed a cup of tea and talked about the time sand for the rest of the evening, Hermione silently kicking herself for touching his hand and Remus kicking himself for moving.

* * *

><p><strong>Review and the next chapter will be longer! (I have writer's block on this story and I need suggestions)<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's note: OMG I'M SO SO SO SORRY. I'm doing a double update, one now and another in a couple days to hopefully make up for it. Thank you all for your support, and a special dedication to 'ForensicGeek2', who jerked my butt into updating. **

**Be sure to review!**

**Happy Reading!  
>~Duchess<strong>

* * *

><p>"Dad. Hello!? Dad are you alright?" Sophie snapped her fingers in front of her father's face, attempting to get his attention. For days he'd been a bit off, suffering headaches and sleeping more than normal. It didn't bother Sophie to take Teddy to work with her occasionally, but this was starting to worry her. Teddy watched them closely from his pillow in front of the telly, as he too knew something wasn't right. "Maybe you need to see-"<p>

"Sophronia, I do not need to see a healer. I'm just tired." His tone was firm and Sophie backed up, rolling her eyes.

"Whatever you say." she mumbled, scooping Teddy up off the floor. "We have to go see Molly about something involved with her party she likes to pretend is my wedding." The annoyance in her voice was unmissable, and Remus laughed.

"You don't have to do what she says, you know. You can elope, or anything else." Sophie turned and quirked an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry, you've MET Molly, right?" She said loudly, pulling Teddy's shirt over his head. Remus moved from his chair and walked toward his bedroom.

"Fair point, princess. I still think you should do what you want to do though." He called as he shut the door behind him. Teddy tilted his head at his sister.

"Daddy sick?" he asked, his tiny voice full of worry. Sophie kissed his head.

"Headaches, Teddy-Bear. I hope you never have one." He looked confused but gave a nod and she bent down in front of him, nodding her head to the side. "Hop on" she said, and Teddy climbed onto her back and wrapped his tiny arms around her neck. She walked carefully outside and disapperated to the Burrow with a 'pop'. Teddy clung tighter to his sister as they reappeared, whimpering a little.

"Woah." he squeaked, and Sophie laughed.

"I'd tell you that you'll get used to it, but I'd be lying." she said over her shoulder to him, hiking him up higher on her back as she walked down the garden path.

Back in their home, Remus laid awake in his bed. Without his children there he was free to roam the house freely, but he hadn't the energy to move anymore. His dreams seemed to be giving him trouble lately, like there was something in his mind trying its hardest to break free. He could never remember what the dreams were about, but they themselves seemed happy. He tried to chalk it up to loneliness, stress about his daughter's wedding or Hermione's disappearance, but he couldn't be sure. Sophie had bought him several vials of dreamless sleep potion, but he hadn't opted to use them yet, for fear he'd miss the one time whatever was in his head finally broke through.

Groaning, he sat up and rubbed his eyes. He could prep lessons for the upcoming year, or rearrange the living room furniture. Sophie rarely left chores to be done, so there wasn't too many options he had to busy himself. He had new books to be read, but he ignored them as he wandered from room to room, stopping in Sophie's room. She hadn't began to pack anything yet, which really didn't bother Remus. Charlie wanted a winter wedding, but Sophie wasn't sure she wanted one so soon as to be married this coming winter, so a date was yet to be decided. Molly wanted everything in order either way, and was running Sophie up a wall with her constant pestering. Remus pulled out his daughter's photo album and sighed. He took a place on the foot of her bed and flipped it open.

There were several pictures from when she was a baby, with Lily, James and Sirius. Harry finally had copies of those now, Sophie had told him. Lily was visibly pregnant in some. He kept turning the pages, past pictures of fifteen month old Sophie giving three day old Harry a kiss. Then toddler Sophie hugging barely-able-to-stand-alone Harry a hug. Remus smiled fondly watching the children in the pictures waddle about together. He slowly went through pages of Sophie with her grandfather, Remus' father, on their adventures abroad. Pictures of her on Remus' shoulders. Birthdays. Then Hogwarts pictures, where there were finally more pictures with Harry, and even a few from when he taught. The next page was a picture from the Yule Ball in Sophie's fifth year. It was one he'd seen many times, with Sophie and Hermione dancing together, twirling to show their dresses. Yet something in Remus' mind stung when he saw it. His head throbbed harder and he snapped the book closed and carefully replaced it on the shelf, deciding it was probably time to give in and have one of those potions.

* * *

><p>"I don't know Molly, really. I think we should wait is all." Sophie said, trying her best to live up to the politeness her father had raised her with. The older witch was starting to bother her, with the pressure to get married soon. Charlie sighed and wrapped his arm around the back of her chair in the kitchen.<p>

"Maybe she's right, Mum. We can do this on our own time, take it slow and get it perfect." Charlie knew by the look on his mother's face that was the wrong thing to say.

"Are you saying that Bill and George's wedding's weren't perfect?!" Molly said loudly, putting on more offense that they had really caused. Sophie shook her head.

"No, we're just asking you to let this be our wedding. On our time." Sophie said sweetly, hoping to calm her down. Molly let out a growl of annoyance. Charlie chuckled.

"Really, Mum. It's fine. We'll talk more about it and let you know soon. Right, love?" He looked to Sophie with hope swimming in his crystal blue eyes. Sophie nodded reluctantly.

"Sure." she said quietly, and Molly smiled, but looked hard at Charlie.

"I just think we ought to get this out of the way, otherwise at the rate you two are at, you'll be parents first." Molly smiled noticing their discomfort at the comment, Sophie's face nearly purple with blushing embarrassment.

"So?" Charlie said calmly. "What if that's what we want? What if we're actively trying to start a family, hmm? Would that bother you?" Charlie watched his mother carefully. Sophie hid her face in her hands. Molly huffed.

"Well- no. But really..." Charlie held a hand up and laughed.

"Soon, mother. You'll know soon." he said calmly. Molly smiled.

"Alright. Fair enough." she said cheerily. Charlie stood up and offered a hand to Sophie, who stood up and linked her fingers with his.

"We're going to take a walk. I think Ron has Teddy, but shout if you need us." Charlie told his mother, pulling Sophie out the door. He lead her out past the back garden, into the fields past the house. Sophie figured they were headed to the pond across the way. He stopped under a tree and sat down, spreading his jacket for Sophie to sit on, as to prevent dirt from getting on her skirt.

"This is stressful." Sophie said quietly, watching a butterfly flap lazily on a wildflower. Charlie chuckled.

"I'd argue it's rather peaceful, really." He said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "At least Mum isn't out here." Sophie smiled.

"She's not so bad, just excited." She said, looking toward her fiance. "Dad thinks we should either buck up or elope." Charlie laughed again, pushing away the strayed hair from Sophie's face.

"Do you want to elope?" he asked seriously. Sophie shook her head.

"No. I just think we should be allowed to take our time." She said back, hoping he wasn't offended. Charlie sighed and leaned back against the tree, closing his eyes. "And I'd love for your mother to NEVER comment on our sex life again. Ever." Sophie said, attempting to lighten the mood. Charlie smiled.

"Well, she has a point." he said with a laugh. Sophie huffed and turned away. They sat quietly for a while until it started to bother Charlie. Sophie was too tense for normal, and he defiantly noticed.

"Tell me what's bothering you." He said quietly, opening one eye and peaking her way. Sophie bristled.

"Why do you think something is bothering me?" she said defensively. Charlie sat up and turned.

"Sophronia" he said, a firm tone reminding her of the one she received earlier in the day from her dad.

"Something's wrong with dad. He won't see anyone for it, and even Teddy is picking up on it. Then Hermione's missing and honestly, love, that is why I don't want to set a date. I want my best friend in my wedding." Charlie sat up and smiled sadly.

"And here I was worried you were scared to marry me." He said, picking up her hand and placing a kiss on her knuckles. Sophie laughed.

"Nope!" she said proudly, driving forward and flinging her arms around his neck. "You, are stuck with me, Charles Weasley. Get over it." Charlie laughed and held her closer.

"Wouldn't trade you for the world, love."


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: Hey! I promised, didn't I? Thank you all for your support, you mean a lot to me.  
>Happy Reading! (And to those celebrating, Happy Thanksgiving!)<br>~Duchess**

* * *

><p>Bricks exploded over Hermione's head as she ducked, diving behind a half standing wall of an abandoned garden somewhere on the Estate of the Gibbon family, curses flying over her head. This was only the second time she'd been out with the First incarnation of the Order of the Phoenix, but she was well versed in what to do from her many adventures with the second. A few seconds after she took shelter she was joined by her partner for the night, James Potter. Hermione rolled her eyes when she had to grab James by the collar and drag him back down to safety. Harry had no clue how much he and James had in common. Hermione had once thought people exaggerated a bit to make Harry happy, but the stories were all true. Hermione held a finger to her lips and James nodded, leaning heavily back on the wall. When they heard footsteps approaching, Hermione jumped up and hit both death eaters with stunners. She turned around to James and smiled.<p>

"I believe its safe to exit now." she said cheerily, offering him a hand in standing up. Some hex had grazed his leg and left him with a limp. He leaned heavily on her shoulder as they walked down the garden path toward the gate, where the wards were down and it was safe to apperate.

"You're very scrappy" James said as they walked along. Hermione laughed.

"Thank you." she said with a smile. "It's quite the compliment coming from you."

"Its true!" he said defensively. "And to think, this was supposed to be a quiet mission."

"No such thing." Hermione replied, propping James on the wall while she opened the gate. She helped him over the threshold and they both disappeared with a 'pop', landing safely on Lily's front step. James banged annoyingly on the door until it opened and Lily's wand fell in in his face.

"Tell me where you proposed to me." she said, voice emotionless even at the sight of his bruised face and bleeding body.

"In Trafalgar's square, your birthday. It was raining a bit-" James started to tell more story but Lily slug her arms around him, helping him inside.

"I'm getting bloody tired of those security checks." she said wearily. "What happened to you two, anyway?" She sat James onto the couch and moved to the floo, sending nothing but a green flamed signal over to the flat Sirius and Remus shared. A moment later they both appeared, Sirius in pajamas. Lily set in to helping James, Hermione rolled up her pants leg to deal with her own wounds. James started to tell the story of how they were simply assigned to watch for activity when they were spotted and chased, then had to engage in a duel. Hermione listened lightly to James' exaggerations, hissing slightly as she cleaned the wound on her calf she retained from an explosion of brick.

"Do you need help with that?" Remus asked gently, wincing as he watched her flick her wand about.

"I'm good, thanks." she said quickly. She didn't look up from her work, not wanting to look him in the eyes.

"Tea then? Or coffee?" he suggested. Hermione shook her head. "Butterbeer?" he offered. Hermione thought about it.

"That would be lovely, thank you." she said. She looked up finally as he walked toward the kitchenette, and she became vaguely aware that James was still talking. Lily had mended his leg, and had reset an ankle that it turned out was actually broken. Hermione laid her head back exhaustedly against the chair she'd taken up in, wishing she was still in her own time, where there were no longer such battles to be fought and Remus wasn't so close to her age. He returned with a warm mug of butterbeer, handing it over with a shy smile.

"Thought you could use it warm, after the incident." He said with an attempt at humor. "Are you alight?" Hermione nodded as she took her first sip, letting the warmth the beverage provided spread to her limbs. Without thinking, she slid her sleeves up on the wool jumper she was wearing. Remus jumped back for a second, then gently took her wrist and turned her arm over. "What's this?" he said, his voice so upset that his friends stopped talking and looked over to see what was happening. Hermione looked down and pulled her arm away, tugging the sleeve back down.

"It's nothing." she said firmly, looking away from the crowd. She tried to moved away, but every eye was on her. Remus took her hand and looked at her sadly, clearly offering support.

"Its just one scar" he said quietly, where only she could hear. "Look how many I'm stuck with."

"Remus?" Lily asked, wanting the truth of what had shaken him up so.

"It's a scar." he said, looking over at the group. "Well, multiple. It's a word." he said meekly. Hermione tightened her jaw.

"It says 'mudblood' okay?" she said defensively. "And it can't be healed away."

"Who.. er- what?" James said loudly, twisting from his position beside his fiancee to look at the other girl better.

"I'm sorry." Remus said, looking at how embarrassed she seemed to be. "I didn't mean-"

"No, I couldn't hide it forever, I suppose." Hermione said, taking a deep breath. "Sirius, you remember your cousin Bellatrix?" She asked, knowing full well he did.

"Unfortunately." he muttered, looking quite grim.

"She cut that into my arm." she said, almost like it was dull. Sirius looked ill, everyone else visibly shaken.

"Why?" Remus asked, almost protectively.

"Why do Death Eaters do anything that they do?" she retorted.

* * *

><p>The next morning came far too Early for Hermione, who had to brave the cold in order to get to her part-time job at the sweet shop. She was quite happy working there with Norma, and she had learned many secrets to making the candies in the shops. Her job started as simple coming in and placing the newly cooled sweets out on display that had been settling the night before, but she and Norma were quite good friends now, and Hermione enjoyed learning from her. Remus was busy with his own job, trying to appease his pregnant now-ex girlfriend, and taking normal Order missions, so it was harder for Hermione to find time to steal him away and research with her. <em>Probably for the best<em> she thought longingly, knowing it could only hurt her to get close to him now. She'd had a lengthy discussion with Dumbledore about how much she could do in this time. Once he found out Lily's love is what saved Harry, it left saving her life nonoptional, which crushed Hermione. Lily was her friend, and a lovely woman. She didn't deserve it.

Hermione couldn't save any of them, she supposed. Maybe Sirius, and at an even greater stretch, possibly James, but she'd need to think more on it. If she told Sirius he'd one day have to ignore the need to save his Godson he'd think her insane, and go storming the Ministry anyway. And James wouldn't just leave his wife, no matter the reason. Hermione was deep in thought, sorting out various truffles by the colour drizzle on top when she heard the bell on the front door ring, signaling a guest in the little shop. "One moment!" she called, plopping the last few truffles onto their appropriate tray. She walked out of the back room through the swinging door, and stopped. The first customer of the day, wouldn't it be her luck, was Remus Lupin. _It's a chocolate shop_ she reminded herself, wondering how she hadn't ran into him before. She hadn't told him where she was working, nor he her. She smile brightly, but only with the same smile she used on all customers.

"Good morning." he said, rubbing his hands over his arms to beat off the chill from walking in the cold.

"And to you." she returned, moving to sit on the stool behind the counter.

"You didn't tell me you worked here." he said, looking around with that same dreamy face he always had around chocolate, and Hermione giggled.

"You didn't ask, or tell me where you work. Seems only fair I get a secret too." she said, knowing she was being a bit cheeky.

"That seems fair, but now I know your secret." He winked, and Hermione had to grip the side of the stool. Was he flirting with her? _Don't be stupid._ She scolded herself. "Did you know you make faces when your thinking?" Remus asked amused, watching her go through her inner conversation with herself.

"Er-" she said, cheeks twinging pink with embarrassment. "No?"

"Well, now I've informed you." he said casually, walking past the display cases. "Are these any good?" He asked, pointing to a fluffy mint flavored confection.

"Haven't tried them yet." Hermione said, walking over to the case he was looking in.

"Better get two of those, and then about a dozen of the peanut butter balls." Remus stopped and looked over to the double chocolate truffles. "About six of those." he said tapping the glass. "And that'll do it." Hermione nodded, and moved to put on the required gloves. "If you will, put the peanut butter balls in a separate box. They're my peace offering to Sherry." Hermione nodded again, cursing the woman mentally for how she treated Remus. She busied herself packing the boxes, and placed them on the counter.

"How is that going?" Hermione asked, fighting the anger out of her voice. Remus sighed and shrugged.

"It's going, I suppose. Her parents swear she stays home, doesn't do anything that'd hurt the baby." He scratched at the back of his neck nervously. "I'm ready to be past it." He said honestly. He paid for his candies and popped the lid off the box with truffles and mint fluffs. He held one of the mints out to Hermione.

"Is something wrong with it?" she asked nervously. Remus laughed.

"No! Try it with me!" he said, pushing the candy toward her again. Hermione shook her head.

"I'm alright." she said, stepping backward. This interaction was confusing her.

"I insist." Remus told her, moving closer. Hermione sighed and took the candy from him. "Wait for my count, alright?" he said, taking the other mint from the box. Hermione had to fight the urge to roll her eyes, but she won out and nodded.

"Alright" she said, holding the treat before her.

"Good." Remus said with a grin. "3, 2, 1" He popped the whole fluff into his mouth, and Hermione opted to take a bit off hers, as they were a bit larger than the normal 'bite-size' candy. She had to admit, they were delicious.

"Do you make any of this?" Remus asked, watching her finish her piece. She nodded.

"I made those, actually." she said proudly. Remus picked his boxes back up off the counter and turned to leave.

"Well they're bloody fantastic. That is a skill that will land you a VERY happy husband some day, I'm sure." he called over his shoulder. Hermione watched dumbfounded as he left the shop, waving though the glass door.

"What just happened?" she asked out loud to no one, walking back to the store kitchen now very confused.

* * *

><p><strong>Ha! Got some action AND some fluff in this one, didn't we? Tell me what you think!? I love to hear from ALL OF YOU! :D<br>Be sure to review!  
><strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note:** **I want to thank everyone, all my followers, favoriters, reviewers and readers. However- ForensicGeek2: You don't have an account for me to message, but I want to thank you for your support. You give me faith in this story and as a writer, I wish someone would be as excited about my other stories as you are about this one. Thank you! As always- I hope you all enjoy this chapter.  
>Happy Reading!<br>~Duchess**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Ministry of Magic- 2001<span>**

Sophronia Lupin was alone in her office for the first time in several weeks- and she was glad. School started soon, causing Sophie's department to be very busy as she placed the young werewolves bitten by Greyback's pack as they come of age for different types of school- whether it by a daycare that had been staffed with magical personnel- or a primary school that has cooperation with absences- or preparing them to go to Hogwarts where they would be partially under Remus' care. Much of Sophie's job was public education, or training the specialists for St. Mungos- but every school year at the beginning of the year she had to make sure each and every child bitten had the opportunity for an education. She was reading over the last file of the year, filling in the forms where she had placed a young girl (Alice Waren, age 5), into a foster care family and a daytime care preschool. Sophie had almost finished when there was a knock on her open office door. She looked up and pushed her hair back to see the department runner, Kris, looking very nervous. Sophie had to smile. This boy had been a year ahead of her in school, and made the mistake of asking Sophie for a drink in Charlie's presence once. He was a much smaller man than Charlie, with far less muscle mass. The fear Charlie left within him hadn't faded even months later.

"Miss Lupin?" he asked, fiddling with his hands. Sophie tilted her head.

"Kris?" she replied in the same tone. It was too close to lunchtime to worry with this boy.

"You have a visitor." He said with a bit of a squeak. "A rather insistent one. I know its almost your lunch." Sophie merely nodded, letting the wizard know it was okay to send whoever it was in. She looked back to her paperwork and filled in the last few lines when she heard the click of high heels on the stone floor.

"Oh, look at you." A woman said with a gasp. Sophie's head snapped up. It was not a voice she knew. The woman standing in her doorway looked very wealthy in fine dress robes and a ring with large jewels on one hand, but very unhealthy. She was pale, deathly so, with dark sunken eyes and chestnut colored hair which held white stripes here and there and fell in tight ringlets not unlike Sophie's own. Sophie gulped.

"Hello." Sophie said, biting back the nervous feeling in her stomach. "What can I do for you?" The woman looked unsure of herself, and she was so thin Sophie feared she might blow away with the breeze. "Please, sit." she gestured to a chair in front of her desk. The woman sat carefully, reveling how frailly she moved.

"There isn't much you can do, I'm afraid." she said, her tone a bit cryptic and hard to read. She leaned forward and picked up a frame from Sophie's desk. The picture was one of few of its kind- Sophie was holding Teddy, her father and Tonks on either side of them. It was Christmas. "Your family?" Sophie nodded stiffly. Surely this woman couldn't be who she thought she was.

"My brother and father, stepmother and myself. Yes." she said, feeling herself lose her cool. The woman placed the frame exactly where she had found it and settled back. "Is there something I can do for you? Are you here for an adoption or-"

"I'm simply here to see you." She said with a smile. Sophie slid her hand discreetly under her desk and gripped her wand in her pocket.

"I'm afraid that I'm quite busy. Could you explain?" She swallowed hard and waited. The woman looked rather sad.

"I'm dying. Nothing can be done for it, muggle nor magical. I made many mistakes in my life- things I cannot undo. I simply wanted to see if you were happy, if you are living a good life. I can see that you are." Sophie closed her eyes. _No. Not you. Not this._ Sophie thought, inwardly pleading. "You know who I am, don't you Sophronia?" Sophie wanted to slap her for using her name, but she held her tongue completely. She knew her father raised her to be better than that, but she couldn't help but think somewhere Tonks was cheering 'hit her! hit her!' over and over. Sirius was probably joining in. After a long moment of silence, she nodded.

"Sherry Walker, correct?" Sophie said, fighting hard not to be too bitter.

"Walker has been gone a long time. It's actually Rossy now." she said, Sophie not missing the pride in her voice. It made her sick.

"As in the Death Eater?" she couldn't help the outburst. David Rossy was one of the young recruits that took over Hogwarts. Sherry smiled a bit painedly.

"Unfortunately, he was your younger brother. And he had been a good boy- surely you saw him at school. He was- misguided." Sherry said defensively.

"Pity." Sophie could barely muster her voice to say. David was little more than a bully who took the most pleasure in hexing muggle born first years, and Sophie rejected the very idea of being at all connected to him. The air in the room felt thick. Sherry smiled again.

"How is your father?" She asked, her voice small but kind. Sophie could almost see her words dripping with regret.

"Extremely well." Sophie replied through gritted teeth. This meeting was taking too much out of her.

"I know how you must be feeling. I won't attempt to apologize to you, for I don't deserve forgiveness from either of you. I don't really know why I came, what I hoped to accomplish. I've only upset you, and that was not my goal. I only wanted to see that one of you two children turned out well and lived a good life." Sophie sat still as the woman struggled to stand. "And by the way, Congratulations on your engagement, Sophronia. I hope you're very happy together." With that, Sherry walked out of the room leaving Sophie confused as to how to feel about what had just happened to her. Sherry had yet to use the word mother to describe her relationship with her- even as she died. It set in heavy on her- and she left her desk for the floo in the main halls, using the floo system directly to Hogwarts, her appetite for lunch very much lost.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Marble's Public Magical Library, Londo<strong>**n-**** 1978**  
>It had been nearly a month since Hermione was able to get any help from Remus for the research- and she thought he was busy today. Sherry had another appointment with the Healer, and he had promised to try to come by afterward and offer his help, but Hermione held no huge hopes for him to make an appearance. She was still vastly confused by what had happened at the chocolate shop only a few days prior, and had no clue how to be around him alone, with out Lily or his fellow Marauders.<p>

"That looks fascinating- is it based off Gremofski's work in the sixteenth century?"Hermione stiffened at the voice coming from just over her shoulder. How had he managed to sneak in on her? She nodded slightly to answer the question.

"How was the appointment?" she said, turning around to see Remus, still in his warehouse uniform. He slid the book from in front of her and read the paragraph she had been copying into her notes. He sighed and handed the thick book back over to Hermione.

"Eventful enough. Sophie is a girl. And Sherry offered up the name, 'Sophronia', as expected, thanks to you." He smiled warily. "She er- seems to be more and more distant from the baby. I know that it will happen but I hear her tiny heart beat and I can't not love her. I don't understand her detachment." Hermione felt her heart sinking as he spoke. _Poor Sophie_ she thought.

"She's so much better off without her." Hermione offered, giving Remus' hand a squeeze. He shook his head.

"You can't know her life wouldn't have been better with a mother." He said defensively. Hermione shied back and dove into her reading. She didn't look up as he stood up from the table and walked away. She felt horrid- was he so angry that he was leaving? She steeled herself and continued to read and jot notes occasionally until she heard him return with books of his own- a stack of four. "Have you looked through these?" he asked quietly. Hermione glanced up.

"The second one I have, the others no." she said, looking immediately down to her book once more.

"I didn't mean to snap at you." he said, staring at her in hopes of causing her to look up. Eventually she ventured a peak and he smiled. Hermione hated that, how easily he could make her heart flutter. What was worse was she knew due to his lycanthropy he could tell he got to her. He was far too gentlemanly to call her out on it, and for that she was thankful.

"I understand, your children are important and you've always been protective." Hermione felt a cold sweat pushing under her skin at her own words. _Children. Shit. Why did I say that?_ she scolded herself mentally. Remus looked almost terrified.

"Ch-Children?" He sputtered, straightening his spine defensively.

"General term. Harry included." She lied, of course. She couldn't tell him about Teddy, couldn't risk him existing. He'd fought his relationship with her hard enough as it was, having a warning he could avoid her altogether. He seemed to accept this and nodded. He flipped open one of the old books from his stack and began reading. They sat in silence for a few moments when Remus suddenly jolted up and laid the book he was reading from over the top of the one Hermione was reading, rather rudely.

"Hermione. Look here." Hermione moved his hand from her way where he was pointing on a page, reading the text. It was a long passage about a legend from ancient Persia, about a man with a orb who controlled time, moving back and forth through dates and helping the leaders in a war.

"Alright?" she said, looking at him questioningly.

"The war he gave information about was three years prior to when it was given. Now, granted that is not nearly as big as the twenty two year jump you've made- but its something. Perhaps we could look into that and see if it pushes the research forward sooner?" He seemed giddy with this discovery, and while the scholar in her was excited also- she wasn't ready to leave sooner. She felt more at home here than she did in her own time. Remus smiled and snapped the book shut; offered her a hand.

"Where are we going?" she asked, feeling very confused.

"Being friends with James and Sirius, I got used to celebrating academic breakthroughs. With food. Just come with me!" he said, pulling her along. Again, Hermione wasn't sure how to feel about her situation, but she enjoyed his grip on her hand.

* * *

><p><strong>This has taken a dip in reviews, so if you're reading this and enjoy it- please let me know.<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note- IMPORTANT- Yes, a double update. I'm quite inspired on this one and stuck on the other stories for ideas so I'm going to wait it out and write on this. This is a shorter chapter but it needed to be done.  
><strong>

**About Sherry showing up- Part of Sophie's life is based on my own. Its very loosely based, as she and I aren't very similar people, however; my real mom walked out and my stepmother and dad have an 11 year difference. I also have a much younger sister as result. And what happened to Sophie has happened to me. So- it's not so much out of the blue as it is something that I've had happen. So- try to understand the method. :)**

**Happy Reading! **  
><strong>~Duchess<strong>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Hogwarts Castle-2001<strong>  
>Sophie nearly fell over several times in the tall heels of her dragon leather boots Charlie had gotten her for her last birthday as she ran through the Halls leading from the Headmistress' office to the Defense wing of Hogwarts castle. The hallways were empty except for the ghosts as it was still summer vacation for a few more weeks. She bust through the doors to the classroom her father was supposed to be preparing for the upcoming year, only to find it empty. Sophie let out an annoyed puff of air and continued up the staircase in the back of the room toward the office. Harry was sitting at the desk all dressed up in his Auror robes when she entered, flipping a coin over and over in his boredom. He looked up and saw the obvious look of upset on her face and jumped up.<p>

"Whats wrong?" Harry ask, moving over to the door. Sophie shook her head and Harry knew from years of experience something had really upset her. "Tell me, Soph, seriously." She shook her head again and started to cry, so Harry hugged her close.

"Where's dad?" she hiccuped out quietly. Harry pulled back and guided her over to a chair.

"Meeting with the Board about lesson plans. We're going to get a bite after." Harry paused and looked at Sophie hard. She was tougher than most girls he knew, and hardly anything made her cry. "What happened?" He asked again.

"Er-" she started when the door of the office reopened and Remus stepped through. His cheerful face faded when he spotted his very upset daughter, and he immediately came to a kneel beside her chair. He glanced questioningly toward Harry who simply shrugged before turning back to her.

"Princess" he spoke softly, turning her chin toward him. "Tell me what happened." Her father's presence seemed to break what little emotional wall she had left inside. She started to cry again and shook her head violently.

"At work- Today..." she hiccuped a bit and took a deep breath. "At work... Dad. Sherry Walker-Rossy came to my office. Just, just walked in." Remus looked very pale as Sophie started crying harder, and he pulled her forward and into a surrounding hug.

"Ssshhh" He whispered, the same way he had many times over the years. "What did she want?" he asked, swallowing the urge to vomit that had risen within him. Harry stood back feeling very confused.

"She's- she's dying, Dad." Sophie said. Harry felt an overwhelming sense of confusion and had to speak up.

"Who is Sherry Walker and why is Sophie crying? Nothing makes Sophie cry." The concern in his voice was hard to miss. Remus continued to sooth his daughter but turned them both slightly so that he could face Harry.

"She's Sophronia's mother, Harry." he said, his voice grave. Harry looked shocked at this information, his mouth hung open in a 'O'. Sophie seemed to calm down and pulled away, wiping her eyes with the tissue Remus had produced from his robe pocket.

"Did she say anything out of the way to you, Sophie?" Remus asked softly, pushing her hair back from her face. Sophie shook her head.

"No. She told me that David Rossy was my brother and that she wanted to see that one of us turned out decent." she said, her voice calmer now. Remus nodded and Harry stepped over, also kneeling before Sophie's chair. She looked up, meeting Remus' eyes first, then Harry's. "What am I supposed to do with information like that? Am I supposed to mourn the murderer? Mourn her? I don't understand." She wiped her face free of tears again. Harry looked very angry.

"Of course not!" he exclaimed, taking her hand in his. "She has no right to come and upset you." Remus looked like he may not agree with this conclusion.

"Perhaps she wants forgiveness, Sophronia." he said quietly.

"She said she wouldn't ask it of you or me neither." Sophie replied in a similar tone.

"She's obviously led a very- misguided life. She was never really what you'd call a 'good' woman. And once upon a time I was young and fooled. You should forgive her, Sophie. Not for her sake, but your own. Harry is right in that she hasn't the right to upset you, if you don't let her. Find it in your heart to forgive her and you'll feel much better. Don't let her mistakes weigh you down." Remus took a deep breath. "Because I can promise you, she's probably seen enough of us from the Prophet to know leaving you was a huge mistake." Sophie fell forward and pulled Remus into a hug.

"I love you, dad." She said quietly. Remus smiled.

"I love you too, Pup." he replied. He pulled back and stood up, slinging an arm around Harry. "Now. I believe lunch is in order."

* * *

><p><strong><span>London-1978<span>**

"Where the bloody hell have you been, Pete?" Sirius exclaimed as Peter Pettigrew steeped through the floo network into the sitting room of Sirius and Remus' flat. "We haven't seen you in a month or more, seems like!" Pettigrew looked a bit afraid of the question, and Sirius knew his friend was a nervous person, so he broke his stern expression with a smile. "I don't blame you. Dark times, making yourself scarce isn't too bad a crime. Fancy a whiskey?" Pettigrew nodded and sat down in an over-sized armchair.

"Mum is a bit ill, prefers I stay in with her when I can." He answered as Sirius thrust a glass into his hands.

"No shame there, mate. We've all missed you Wormtail." Pettigrew nodded, not really believing the sentiment. "So much has happened. The new Order Member, Hermione. Remember seeing her?" The rounder man nodded again. "She is apparently from the future and knows both Moony and Prong's kids. Wild eh?" Sirius smiled as he leaned back enjoying his own firewhiskey.

"The future?" Pettigrew ask, his voice showing shock that deeply contrasted the casual way Sirius had shared this information with his friend.

"The year Two thousand and one, mate." he said as if it was as simple as discussing the weather. "She had a time turner, but it broke." Pettigrew sat quietly. This information seemed very, very valuable. Someone with knowledge of the future could help sway the world one way on another. And many would be willing to pay healthily for that sort of a weapon. Pettigrew sat forward and smiled at his long time friend.

"Tell me more."

* * *

><p><strong>As always thank you for your support and be sure to leave a review!<strong>


End file.
